Faith and Trust
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Danny parent's go to a ghost hunter's convention in Jump City dragging Danny and Jazz with them. Unfortunetly for Danny Jump City is being attacked with ghost reinforced weaponry, can he help the Titans or will he just be in the way? DPTT xover Finished
1. Default Chapter

Danny sighed as he gazed out of the window of the Fenton RV. He had been listening to his dad sing "ghost car songs" for the past four hours and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Ohhhh, 55 ghosts haunting my house 55 stinkin ghosts! Take one down, throw it out, 54 ghost haunting my house!" he sang loudly.

Danny moaned and placed a pillow over his head, how could the car ride possible get any worse?

"Hey, does anyone want to join in? Come on everyone!" Jack said and soon his mother's voice joined his dad's making the song twice as annoying.

"I stand corrected," Danny muttered under his breath.

Jazz sighed and held out some ear plugs to her little brother, "Want some?" she asked.

Danny nodded and took them gratefully. "Thanks Jazz."

Jazz nodded and shoved her own ear plugs in and the rest of the trip for them was spent in blissful silence.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into a hotel parking lot. His Maddie had talked Jack into spending their vacation somewhere nice and not cramped, as she put it. Jack pouted a bit but in the end he readily agreed.

Jazz was practically dancing on air she was so happy. "A pool and TV and air conditioning!" she sang down the hall.

"But the Fenton RV has air conditioning too," Jack pouted.

Maddie patted his arm. "I know sweetie, the RV is fine when it's just the two of us, but there isn't too much room to move around when there is four people in it."

Danny laughed quietly, "That could so be taken out of context," he said quietly.

They walked to the reception desk and Jack rang the bell. "Man I never get tired of doing that," he said.

Jazz groaned and blushed, Danny didn't care either way. He was used to his dad being a goof by now.

"A family room for four, non smoking please," Maddie said to the very bored looking attendant.

"Okay, your room is 245, on the second floor. Enjoy your stay," she said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks, we will," Maddie said.

They went upstairs and went into their rooms. It was a cozy little suite with enough beds for each of them and a door in the middle connecting the two rooms. "Well, here we are. Any requests for dinner?" Maddie asked.

"Not pizza?" Danny said. They had pizza for the past three days and he was sick of it.

"I second Danny on that," Jazz added. This earned them a heartfelt, "Awwwww," from their Dad but they chose to ignore it.

"Okay, any specific requests that's not pizza?" asked Maddie.

"Chinese food?" Danny ventured.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," said Jazz.

"Okay, Chinese it is," said Maddie looking at the local Chinese food restaurants by the hotel.

They sat around eating Chinese in their hotel room and Maddie had the news on. "Trouble in Jump City!" was the night's headline.

Danny laughed, "When isn't Jump City in trouble?" he asked.

"When isn't Amnity Park in trouble?" Jazz asked.

Danny blushed and was quiet. "Here you look on the scene of the Teen Titans heroically fighting for our city against enemies that are seemingly indestructible."

The camera panned to show some robots that were humanoid shaped and very large but the seemed to have some hazy force field around them making them untouchable. After a brief look at the robots the camera panned back to the news caster.

"Will our hero's save the day again? Or will they actually taste defeat, stay tuned for more coverage."

Out of nowhere Beast Boy appeared, "Hey lady, get out of here before you get hurt. This isn't safe," he said.

After that the camera shot went blank and the news anchors once again dominated the screen. "Thank you, Polly, that was enlightening," said the male anchor falteringly.

Danny wished he could have seen those robots a little longer; something about their force fields seemed a little off, though it could have just been his imagination.

"Remind me why we're in Jump City again?" asked Jazz.

"Because, the ghost hunters convention is held here this year by the leading hunter, Dr. Asimov Andrews," answered Maddie. "And we were personally invited!"

"There are conventions for people like you?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz face it, there's a convention for everything," said Danny.

"Yes, well your dad and I will leave in about an hour. Can you two handle yourselves without us?" she asked.

"Yeup, can do!" said Jazz quickly.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Jack no activating of any inventions, let's wait till we get there," Maddie warned.

"Awwww," said Jack.

Danny laughed and went into the other room and flopped on his bed. "I think I'll take a nap," he thought. Funny how spending hours doing nothing in car could make you so tired.

Danny woke up two hours later. His parents were long gone and he found a note addressed to him from his sister.

_Dear Danny, gone shopping I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait up._

_Jazz_

Danny threw the note away and left the hotel to go exploring. He walked along the empty streets and vaguely wondered about their emptiness. After two blocks he noted that not just the streets were empty but the small animals and bugs were running the other way. "Okay, that's not good," he said.

He looked around and a giant robot came out of nowhere and almost smashed into him. "Really not good!" he said. "Going ghost!" he said and transformed into Danny Phantom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire looked up and saw a white haired boy flying towards them. "Who is he?" she asked herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew into the fray looking for whatever flew towards him. He didn't really want to become Danny Phantom, not there but what choice did he have? It was either go ghost or get squashed.

"Hey! Kid, get out of here!" Cyborg yelled. "This is our fight."

"Hey, I'm just trying not to get smooshed by the flying robots, okay?" Danny yelled back, dodging another hunk of flying metal.

"Metrion, azarath, zinthos!" Danny heard someone cry and a black shadow came out of nowhere and swallowed him up.

"Hey!" he cried out very surprised.

"I know who you are; you're that ghost that's terrorizing the city of Amity Park!" Raven yelled.

Danny went intangible and phased through the black curtain. "Hey, not my fault there. I actually try and protect the town, not destroy it. No one believes me anyway, but I think you have bigger fish to fry then me," Danny said motioning towards the robots.

Raven looked at them, then back at him. "You better not run away," she said.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, missing the whole conversation, "Back up Beast Boy now!" he yelled.

Raven went over and lent her dark power to save Beast Boy from a nasty looking fall as he was knocked out of the sky.

Danny floated there very confused and unsure of what to do. Then he saw Starfire scream as a large piece of burning metal flew towards her. He saw that she was pinned under a large amount of rubble and unable to move. He then quickly flew over to where she was and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, I'm just trying to help," he said in answer to her terrified expression. Danny concentrated with all his might and they slowly sank into the ground, the fireball crashing into the area a split second later.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, all he saw was the fireball seemingly run right into where she was.

Danny floated out of the ground mere feet from where Robin was standing, "It's okay. She's fine," Danny said.

Starfire and Danny went tangible and Robin finally gave notice to the newcomer, "Why are you?" he asked.

"Me? Well, I'm uhhh, heh…" Danny tried to stall while thinking up a cool new name for him to be known by. Just then another robot crashed into a building almost completely demolishing it. "How about this gets finished first!" he said changing the subject and flying over to the robot.

"Wait," said Robin but Danny couldn't hear him. He flew at the robot and hit the force field.

"Ow," he said.

"That's why I told you to stay away!" yelled Cyborg who didn't know who Danny was at the moment.

Danny sighed and went intangible, he flew into the robot pass the force field and the outer shell right inside the thing it's self. He found a lot of empty space and wires where he started to wreak a little havoc on with his energy blasts. The robot started to implode and Danny went intangible and flew safely out.

As soon as he got out another robot tried to slam him into the far building but instead its hand went right through him. "Okay, just how many of these things are there?" Danny said and did the same thing he did to the other one to the one that tried to attack him.

The Titans stood there a little mesmerized by the newcomer and his powers. "Raven, what is he?" Cyborg asked.

"A ghost, he's supposedly a bad guy that terrorizes a town but now I'm not so sure," she replied.

"He does not seem very bad to me," said Starfire.

After Danny took down four robots the others almost immediately stopped whatever they were doing and took off. Danny tried to follow but was stopped by another curtain of black energy. "Wait," Raven said.

Danny turned around and looked at the Titans, "Ummm, hi?" he said.

Starfire smiled and flew into the air, "Hi! How are you? What's your favorite color? What's your name? Do you like pizza and/or ice cream and would you like to be my friend?" she asked very quickly.

Danny blinked, "Ummm, in order, I'm fine, blue, Phantom, I think, I like both and sure."

Starfire clasped her hands together, "Yay new friend!" she said and hugged Danny tightly. Danny was surprised by the sudden physical contact and unconsciously phased through her. Starfire squeaked with surprise and looked for the now invisible Danny.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't ready for that," Danny laughed nervously and reappeared.

"So, you're name is Phantom huh?" Robin called up to him.

Danny flew down and landed in front of Robin. "Yeah, that's what my enemies all me anyway."

"You were named by your enemies? Dude!" said Beast Boy.

Danny blushed, "Well, it's a long story. So what were those?" he asked motioning to the destruction.

"That's what we were trying to figure out," said Raven.

"Ah, sorry I butted in. A big piece of something almost smashed me and I transformed in self defense," Danny said.

"Woah! You can transform?" Cyborg asked.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy.

Danny's blush deepened, "Not really," he said looking down.

Raven looked at him and decided that he wasn't a threat, "Why does your town think you're an enemy?" she asked.

Danny looked at her, surprised by the sudden question. "Well, I was framed by one of my enemies named Walker. He doesn't think I belong in the human world."

"Do you?" she asked.

Danny shrugged, "No idea. I am half human and I do have a family and life so I guess so."

"Wait, what did you say you were again?" asked Beast Boy.

"Half human, half ghost," Danny answered.

Beast Boy went as pale as he could, "Ghosts are REAL?" he gasped.

"Dude, haven't you been paying any attention at all?" asked Cyborg.

"No," Beast Boy squeaked.

Danny actually laughed, "Don't worry, not all ghosts are evil and most of the ones that are don't get past Amity Park."

"Thanks to you," said Robin.

Danny blushed again, "Well, I try," he said.

Cyborg chuckled, "Yeah, kinda like Spiderman," he said.

Starfire looked puzzled, "Please, who is this man who is a spider?" she asked. "And how does he relate to our new friend."

Cyborg shook his head, "Never mind Star, you need to read comic books first."

Danny floated into the air while they started to talk, "Well, I umm better get going back," he said.

Starfire floated up to his level, "Please, when will we see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping for a vacation," Danny said.

Robin nodded, "Of course, we can't pull you into our problems. Thanks for all your help Phantom."

Danny nodded back, "No problem, I was glad to help. And if anything like this happens again then I'll be sure to drop by."

"Bye new friend!" said Starfire.

Danny waved good bye then disappeared and flew off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meh, I'm totally biting off more then I can chew but I can't help it. This idea seemed so cool in my head I just HAD to write it down. Hope you liked it!


	2. Second Battle

Danny flew into his room and transformed back to his human self. Second later the doorknob to hid room turned and his parents walked in. "Mom," said Danny a little surprised.

Danny's mom smiled, "Oh, there you are!"

"You couldn't find me?" asked Danny nervously, while still trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Maddie shook her head, "Don't be silly, we just got back from the convention."

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked, latching onto the subject change like it was a life support.

"Of course we did," said Jack. "Those people loved the Fenton finder!"

"Ah it's nice to be appreciated for the work we do," said Maddie.

Danny felt a little twinge of guilt for some unknown reason, "Oh that's great," he said with fake gusto.

"Why thank you, Danny," Maddie said. "Now where is your sister?" she asked.

Danny remembered the note, "Oh Jazz went shopping. She should be back any minute now."

Maddie nodded, pleased. "Very good. Well you two have show that you are responsible. When your sister gets back you can tell her that you two are free to go where ever you want."

"Yes!"said Danny while pumping his fist into the air.

Jack look a little put out but didn't say anything.

Maddie took her husband's hand and led the sulking mass into their room. "We're going to bed because the convention starts backup at 6. I'll leave you guys some money for food. Night!" she said and shut the door.

Danny sighed happily and flopped on his bed. He started to drift off to sleep but before he could completely submit to the blanket that sleep had wrapped over him Jazz came into the room. Danny sat up and saw Jazz struggle into the room with three enormous shopping bags.

"Jeez Jazz, did you spend all your money already?" he asked.

Jazz's eyes sparkled, "No! I swear this town has the best deals ever! I got three shirts and a pair of jeans for under $30," she said very fast.

"Ooookay, I'm filing Jazz under must avoid," Danny said.

Jazz snapped out of her shopping high and said, "Ha ha," sarcastically.

Danny shrugged and stood up grabbing his pajamas from his duffel bag. He went to the bathroom to take his shower but before he closed the door he said, "By the way, mom and dad said we don't have to go with them tomorrow."

"Yes!" Jazz said loudly.

In their parents' room Jack groaned. "I think we have a cool job," he said.

"Shhhh," said Maddie sleepily, "We do, now go back to sleep."

Jack sighed and turned over on his side. Yes they had a very cool job.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up the next morning to sunlight steaming through the curtains. He groaned and flipped over but Jazz took the opening and shook Danny fully awake.

"Jazz, leave me alone," he groaned.

"Come on now, its 10:24 already," Jazz said.

Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I thought we were on vacation," he said.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Danny, get up," she said.

Danny got out of bed and went over to the bathroom to get dressed. He sighed and vaguely wondered about a faint tingling that seemed to crawl over his skin. Jazz knocked on the door, "Danny I'm going shopping. Do you want to come with me?"

"No,  
Danny said.

"Fine, your loss. Say we meet up back here at 5 for dinner?" Mom and dad said they won't be back until tomorrow. Some kind of all night contest thing," she said.

"Sounds good to me," said Danny, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Okay, see you then," Danny heard the door click and he knew that Jazz had left.

Danny exited the bathroom and flipped on the TV. He flopped onto his still unmade bed and started to channel surf.

"Sitcom, reality, reality, cartoon, movie, reality, documentary, reality," he said in a bored voice as each channel showed what was on.

He kept on flipping until he saw Cyborg on TV. He flipped two channels past it before he realized what he saw, then he flipped back and watched the breaking news story.

"Here we see the Titans once again fighting for our city. Robots similar to yesterdays attack are attempting to destroy the landmark of Jump National Building. This building is one of the tallest buildings in the world with over 10,000 offices. I have been told people are still being evacuated from the building as it's being destroyed," said the news caster.

Danny dropped the remote in shock; the robots were back. And they all had a greenish haze around them that Danny recognized instantly. "Ectoplasmic shields," he whispered.

"The Titans appear to be loosing, while more and more innocent civilians are trying to escape. Can they save everyone? Only time will tell. Back to you Bob," she said.

"Thanks for the glowing report Polly," said the news anchor in a hesitant tone.

Danny shut off the TV and his eyes glowed green. "Not fair," he hissed. "I hate my conscience!" and with that he went ghost and flew out the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at the robot and ducked as they came flying back at her. "I do not think this plan it working very well!" she yelled.

"Star, head down!" Robin yelled.

Starfire squeaked as a fiery blast was hurled towards her by a robot. She flew above it and found another one headed her way. She dodged that one as well but was caught by a third in the chest. She plummeted like a stone and landed with a sickening crash in the shrubbery surrounding the office building.

"star!" Robin screamed.

"Robin, keep your head in the game," Cyborg warned.

Robin sighed and sliced through an energy blast wit a birdarrang. They couldn't touch the robots and they were being viciously beaten back. He heard Beast Boy's cry as he went down and Robin made a crucial decision.

"Everyone, fall back!" he yelled.

The two remaining Titans fell back to where Robin was and together they went to their fallen comrades.

"Star," Robin helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Starfire rubbed her aching head, "I am, what you say, woozy?" she asked.

Robin gave her a weak smile, "As long as nothing is broken."

Starfire smiled back, "No, I do not think so."

"Speak for yourself," said Beast Boy. "I think everything is broken in my body."

The other three Titans came over to join Starfire and Robin in the protection of the shrubbery.

Cyborg smiled and slapped Beast Boy on the back, "Not anything broken in you."

Beast Boy squeaked as the pressure of Cyborg's heavy hand hit his already bruised body.

Their attention snapped back to the battle as they heard a scream. It came from a woman who was trying to exit the office building. She was caught in between a wall and the robot with no place to run. And even if she could she looked like she was too terrified to move anyway.

"No," said Robin. They were much to far away to save her and all they could do was watch helplessly as the robot bore down upon the poor woman. She screamed but just like that she was gone.

"No!" he screamed.

"Relax lady!" they heard a voice and above them Phantom appeared holding the woman who was struggling in hi grip. "I'm trying to save you."

"Let me go! I know who you are, you're…"

"Phantom!" Cyborg cut in. "Dude, you showed up. Are you okay?" he asked in a friendly tone as an explosion sounded behind him.

Danny floated down and set the woman on her own feet. "I'm fine, that robot almost got me though," he said shakily.

Robin put a hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing, Phantom. Thanks," he said and got a smile from Danny in response.

"Y-you are not bad?" the woman pointed at Danny with shaking.

Danny smiled, "Nope, I'm just trying to do the right thing."

The woman blinked and another explosion sounded, but closer this time. "Lady, you should probably get out of here," said Beast Boy.

"O-oh, right," she cast one more uneasy glance at Danny and took off running down the street.

"Anyone else in there?" Danny motioned towards the building.

"Not that we know of. Thank god they attacked on a Saturday," said Cyborg.

Danny nodded, "What are they after?" he asked.

Cyborg shrugged, "I have no idea. They seem to just be tearing up the place. They haven't tried to steal anything, it seems they just want to tear up the place."

"That is so weird," said Danny.

"Don't we know it," said Beast Boy.

"Can you destroy them like in yesterday's battle?" asked Starfire.

Danny shook his head, "No, that's why I came. The shields that they have around them are Ectoplasmic Energy shields. Ghost matter, I can deactivate them with my Ectoplasmic energy blasts if someone can shoot fast enough to get through when the shield is down."

Cyborg patted his arm cannon. "I got ya covered there. Give me a clear shot and those things are dead!"

Robin nodded, "Okay, we have our plan. Now the rest of you I want of civilian duty. Look and rescue anyone in that building, friend for foe understand?"

Everyone nodded and Robin smiled. "Okay, Titans go!"

Danny felt strange working with a group after his whole career of working alone. "Ready Phantom?" Cyborg called.

Danny nodded, "Yes!"

They rounded on their first target and Danny shot out a steady stream of green energy. Just as he predicted the shield blinked and faltered leaving a one second window for Cyborg to blow the robot up.

"Easy as pie," he cheered.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, it is easy."

They went to the next robot and did the same to that one. Starfire flew overhead with a terrified looking secretary in her arms. "Good job, you two!" she called.

Danny and Cyborg nodded to acknowledge her and continued to destroy the robots. After they blew of five more the same thing happened that happened the previous fight. The robots flew up and left.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled and called out to Danny, "Phantom blast them as they're leaving!"

Danny did so and they managed to fell three more together before they were out of range. "Cyborg, Phantom, fall back!" Robin yelled.

Danny flew down and landed beside Cyborg. "You two did a good job, but this fight is over."

Danny nodded and floated into the air. "Well now that that's over with I think I'll be going now."

Robin shook his head, "Phantom, will you please come back with us to the tower?"

"Ummm…" Danny looked a little uneasy.

"You seem to know a lot about how these robots are protecting themselves and we need that kind of expertise. You've saved us twice now, this isn't an enemy we can fight on our own," Robin said.

"Oh, I agree. It would be wonderful to have you with us new friend Phantom," said Starfire.

Danny laughed nervously. Truth be told he had never fought in anything quite so large to scale as this. He only fought enemies hand to hand, never on a team against many people at once. He did know how he might handle it. "I don't know…" he said.

Raven sighed and floated up to where he was hovering, "I agree with Robin. We need someone who knows what we are fighting."

Danny sighed and held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, where are we going?"

Robin pointed to a T-shaped tower in the distance. "Titans Tower," he answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow, lots of people like this story! Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. I feel so special when I get them :3 anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter I tired to make it a good one.


	3. Never Again

Danny flew behind Starfire on the way back to Titans Tower. Danny marveled at the sights he had not been able to take in while he was in human form. Jump City truly was a concrete jungle and a very large one at that. Danny didn't even notice Starfire fly in next to him until he looked to the right.

"Woah!" he exclaimed and dropped a few feet in shock.

"Oh, I am so sorry, new friend Phantom. I did not mean to startle you." She said and descended next to him.

"No, no, it's okay. I was just looking at the city. It looks a lot different from the air," he said.

Starfire smiled, "Indeed it does. I love flying in the city after dark, sometimes the way the lights smile at me just makes me feel at ease."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Really the only thing I like about my powers so far is being able to fly. It really helps me distress from a really bad day."

"Oh, you like flying as well?" asked Starfire.

"Of course! I love flying, you see things so differently in the sky."

Starfire nodded, "Yes, I know what you mean. On my home planet children must feel the joy of flight before they can actually fly."

Danny nodded, "That makes sense. Although the first time I flied I almost had a heart attack," he laughed.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I wasn't born with the ability to fly like you. When I became half ghost the first thing I did was fly and I have to say that after 14 years of having my feet planted on the ground, being able to defy gravity was scary."

Starfire laughed, "Yes, I can understand that. So you were not born with your abilities?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't. But I should wait until I'm talking to everyone to tell that story. I really only want to tell it once," said Danny.

Starfire nodded, "Of course, I understand."

They flew up to the large T-shaped building and looked around. There was no sign that the other Titans had made it back yet.

"Hm," said Danny and flew up to the top of the building.

"Wait!" called out Starfire but Danny went intangible and flew into the building before the cry reached his ears. He quickly flew back out and flew down to Starfire.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Starfire shook her head, "No, Cyborg has a security system here. Normally I can not get in until he comes."

Danny didn't even think about a security system when he flew in. "Oops," he said sheepishly.

Starfire shook her head, "No, it is all right. To be able to do such a thing it your power, right?" she asked.

"Well yes, but I didn't realize…" Danny started but Starfire cut him off.

"Then it is fine. I'm sure to be able to use such a power on the side that is good will be much more important in the long run," she said.

Danny blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure not to do that again though."

Before Starfire could reply the T-car came up into the driveway and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven got out. They were closely followed by Robin on his motorcycle. "Hey, you two are fast!" said Beast Boy.

"Sorry we did not wait up," said Starfire.

Robin took of his helmet and shook his hair out, "No, it's okay. Shall we go in?" he asked.

Starfire and Danny landed and Cyborg opened the building with a hand scan. "Okay, Phantom, welcome to Titan's Tower."

Danny and Starfire exchanged silent grins and they walked inside. Danny hadn't gotten a very good look in his first time in and now that he could see the inside it took his breath away. "Wow!" he said.

"I know, isn't this a sweet dig?" asked Beast Boy, half jokingly, half not.

"You live here, by yourself?" Danny asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeup. This is our home."

"It's amazing, definitely cooler then my parent's basement," Danny said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Well, my parents are ghost hunters, and what they invent is in their basement so I avoid the basement at all costs," Danny explained.

"Wait, your parent's are ghost hunters, but your half ghost. That works how?" asked Cyborg.

Danny laughed nervously, "Not very well. I barely manage to stay out of trouble as it is, but it's always worked out."

"You are a very lucky person," said Starfire.

"I think I deserve luck after this happened," said Danny.

"After what happened?" asked Raven.

"Well, when I became half ghost. You see my parents invented a machine that is a portal into the ghost zone. They worked the better part of three years on it and when they tried to turn it on it didn't work. They seemed really upset; so I decided that I could try to fix it, no harm no foul right? Anyways, I pressed a button in it and it turned on while I was still inside, and when I woke up I was like this," Danny motioned to himself.

Robin whistled, "Wow, that's a story. So, you're half ghost huh?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"About those robots, what was so special about them?" he asked.

"Well, their shields the second time were made of this," Danny held up his palm and summoned an Ectoplasmic blast but didn't fire it. "Ectoplasm, and that's why you couldn't get through it."

"I see," said Robin. "What about the first time?"

"Well, the first time was just some kind of force field, that's why I could fly through it," he explained.

"I see, so pretty much this person seems to have advanced human and ghost technology at his or her fingertips," Robin said.

"But what is the motive?" Cyborg asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. It seems that all the robots are doing is destroying stuff then flying off after a few are destroyed. An army that size could easily destroy the city, just what is our new fore trying to achieve?" Robin speculated.

"Maybe they just want attention?" said Raven. "Some attention from the press and us, maybe the plan is bigger then we think," she said.

"Hmmm, maybe so," said Robin.

"Maybe it's a revenge thing?" suggested Beast Boy. "Maybe the dude wants revenge against the city?"

"That's plausible," said Robin. "Phantom, what do you think?"

"Who, me?" asked Danny.

"Yes, you seem to know more about these robots then we do. Do you have any ideas why they're doing this?"

"W-well, I have no idea. I know there's a ghost convention in town, but I would think that's where the weapons are coming from not the target…" Danny trailed off.

"Of course!" said Robin. "Good idea, Phantom."

"Thank you… uhh what is?" Danny asked a little confused.

"The robot ghost technology might be coming from the ghost hunters convention down town. Cyborg, beast boy, I want you two to head down there and find out all you can," said Robin.

"Understood Robin. Come on BB time for an undercover mission," said Cyborg.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered like a five year old.

"Star, Raven, I want you two to go get any clues you can from today and yesterday's battle sites," he said.

"All right Robin! We will do as such with all the energy we can muster! Right Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Raven.

"Phantom, I want to talk to you about a few things. Everyone got that?" said Robin.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Titans Go!" and the four left the room.

Danny gulped nervously, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Why are you nervous?" Robin asked.

"I... well…" Danny sighed. "Truth is, I've never fought like this. I have no idea how to work with a team and I can honestly say I don't have a lot of control over my powers to begin with."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I guessed as much. Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you. Oh and before I tell you all this I want to say thank you for telling me that. Saying that you can't do something or that you don't know how takes guts."

Danny blushed, "Not really," he muttered.

Robin sighed, "About four months ago we met a girl named Terra. She had power over the earth and she was very strong. When she first came to us she had no control over her power and didn't tell anyone but Beast Boy and in the end she ran away."

Danny sat on the couch and listened to the story intently.

"She came back, eventually only she was different. She had control and she wouldn't tell us how she got it. We just knew that she was our friend and that she was back. Turns out she was a spy for Slade," Robin continued.

Danny's eyes widened, "Wait, Slade your arch enemy Slade?"

Robin nodded, "The one and only. Anyways, she eventually turned against him but gave up her life to do so. My point being, we've been wary of direct contact with newcomers ever since. I just want to say that even if we don't know about your power, if you need any help at all, come to us."

Danny was touched, "You don't want the same thing to happen again, huh?" he asked.

Robin shook his head and clenched his fist, "Never again."

Danny sighed and stood up, "Well, it's true that I've only been doing this for about seven months and that I don't have as much control as I would like, but I have been offered the same deal as Terra, and I can tell you I turned it down without a second thought."

Robin nodded, "That's good to hear. Who may I ask?"

"Oh, his name is Plasmius, kinda my arch enemy in a way," Danny said with a touch of laughter. "He's a halfa like me but he has had his powers for 20 years. And, he kinda wants to kill my dad but that is a whole different story."

Robin chuckled, "I'd like to hear it when this is over."

Danny shrugged, "Sure, but my fights are kind of weird."

"I'm sure we can top you there," Robin joked. "We've had our strange enemies as well."

The air in the room lifted as Danny and Robin swapped battle stories. Meanwhile, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were searching for clues as to what was going on in Jump City.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New update! Whoooo! Okay, this one got a bit sappy but we needed some back story. Anywho, more action and violence next chapter I promise XD


	4. Pizza

Beast Boy and Cyborg found the convention without very much trouble. The flashing green neon light that read "Ghost Hunter's Convention" was pretty much impossible to miss. "So uh… where is it?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg gave his team mate a worried glance, "Please tell me you're joking."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Of course! What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he asked.

"I think it would be safest for the both of us if I didn't answer that question," Cyborg joked.

"Hey!" said Beast Boy, his fur becoming a slight red tinge.

"I'm just kidding. Now, you turn into a blood hound so we can sniff the place out, kay?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhhh, I need a reference smell. Duh!" said Beast Boy, as if he was talking to a three year old.

Cyborg produced a piece of charred robot. "Will this do?" he asked in a smarmy tone.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "I guess," he said sulkily.

"Good, now come on," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy gave him a withering look and he turned into a green blood hound. Cyborg held the metal up to his nose and Beast Boy took a smell. He sneezed then looked up at Cyborg with big green eyes. "You got the scent?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy nodded and sniffed on the ground trying to find the solitary smell. There were hundreds of other smells packed onto the ground, he could smell mostly chemicals and foot prints. There was the smell here and there that he couldn't identify but the smell that came off the charred bit of metal was nowhere to be found.

He wandered over a bit farther to another area and began sniffing there. Same thing as the last place, chemical, footprint, spilled soda, and then he caught a vague whiff of what seemed like the metal. It was most certainly a metal but he wasn't sure if it was what he was looking for.

He wandered to the left, and the smell disappeared, then he went to the right and the smell was stronger. He sniffed around frantically until he caught the strongest part of the scent. He followed it a few feet just to make sure it was a trail, then he took of at a run.

"Found it?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy barked in his dog form. Which sounded like a "Yes" to his ears.

"Lead the way!" said Cyborg happily. They ha found there man… robot… whatever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Friend Raven, I cannot seem to find any trace of our bad guys," said Starfire.

"That's strange, I'm sure we fought here. But there's no wreckage, no traces… nothing," said Raven.

"Perhaps they have been stolen?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe taken back by whoever sent them," Raven said.

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe to prevent what we're trying to do. Tracing," she said.

"Then what do we do?" asked Starfire.

"Return to home base and tell Robin. This is bad if they know what moves we're making. That means that Beast Boy and Cyborg could be in danger," Raven said.

Without a word the two super heroines flew into the night sky towards the luminescent Titans Tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny had just finished telling Robin of the Box Ghost. True, it was certainly a villain to laugh at but it certainly seemed that the ghost was getting stronger each time they fought. Not that Danny would say anything.

"So, what is the worst villain pun you've ever heard?" asked Robin.

Danny thought for a bit then he opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone rang. "Hold on," he said and opened it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Danny where are you?" asked Jazz.

"Ummmmm, can't say?" he said a little sheepishly.

He heard a rush of static on the other end and guessed Jazz had sighed into the phone. "What happened at meeting up at five for dinner?" she asked.

"I, uhhh, forgot?" asked Danny.

"Well, are you going to be coming back anytime soon?" asked Jazz.

"I… well… I don't…" Danny stuttered.

Robin held out his hand, "Can I see it?" he asked quietly so only Danny could hear.

"Be my guest," Danny said holding out the small phone.

"Hey, are you his sister?" Robin asked into the phone.

"Yeah, and who might you be?" asked Jazz.

"My name is Tim, he and I met up earlier at the mall and I invited him over to my house. He's gonna sleep over tonight, is that okay?" Robin asked.

"I guess…" Jazz said doubtfully. "Just tell him he needs to get back here before mom and dad come back tomorrow."

"I will, thanks," he said.

"Okay, can I speak to my brother?" she asked.

Robin handed the cell phone back to Danny who took it. "So, you're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I think it's great you're making new friends," she gushed.

"Really?" asked Danny, a little surprised.

"Yeah, hope you have fun. Night Danny," she said.

"Night Jazz, see you tomorrow."

Danny sighed and hung up the phone. "Wow, I totally forgot what time it was," he said.

Robin laughed, "It happens. The others should be coming back soon, want to order some pizza?" he asked. Then he thought over his words, "Can ghosts eat?" he asked.

Danny shrugged, "I've never eaten in this body, I actually have no clue."

"Well, care to try?" he asked.

Danny laughed, "Sure, I like just plain cheese."

Robin put in the phone call and Danny gazed out at the city. It was very beautiful and all the lights were twinkling in the last rays of twilight. He saw something in the distance and squinted, a few seconds later he could make out the forms of Starfire and Raven coming towards the tower.

"That will be all," Robin said. "Thanks," and he hung up the phone. "Okay, we got the pizza and… um, Phantom, what are you looking at?"

Danny pointed out the window, "Starfire and Raven are back."

"Good, now they…" Robin trailed off. "They're empty handed. Did something happen?" he wondered out loud.

Danny got up and flew out the window intangibly. He flew over to Starfire and Raven and reappeared. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Raven. "We might have a problem."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cyborg followed Beast Boy to a smaller makeshift warehouse behind the convention center. "You sure this is it, BB?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head and Cyborg pushed open the door. "Looks just like a warehouse to me," he said.

Beast Boy sniffed the ground and followed the scent to a small section of earth that was slightly less packed then the rest. He whined and sat on it.

"It's here?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy nodded again and Cyborg hit the patch. It made a deep ringing sound as his fist hit it. "It's hollow?" he asked.

Beast Boy resumed his human form, "Yes! I told you so, who's the man!" he cheered.

"Hush!" said Cyborg, putting his hand over Beast Boy's mouth. Then he searched for something that would trigger the door. "Nothing," he said.

"Well, maybe you can't get in from here," said Beast Boy.

"Or maybe…" Cyborg's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "You need the ability to go intangible," he said.

"In other words?" asked Beast Boy.

"We need Phantom. Come one," Cyborg said, pulling Beast Boy out of the shed and running off.

A small security camera followed them until they were out of sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, you're saying that Cyborg and Beast Boy may be going into a trap?" asked Robin.

"It's certainly a possibility," said Raven.

"Well in that case, we need to…" the door opened.

"Listen to us?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Starfire flew over and gathered her two friends into a bone crushing hug. "You are all right!"

"Take it easy, Star, we're fine," said Cyborg.

"Can't… breathe…" said Beast Boy, turning a blue tinge.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"We found the entrance, turns out you need to be a ghost, or have ghost powers to get through," Cyborg said.

"There must be another entrance," said Robin.

"Oh there surely is, but the robots are getting out through that part, and that's the one we could find," Cyborg said.

"Excellent," Robin complimented them. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of," said Cyborg.

"Well Phantom, looks like you're our trump card," Robin said.

"I just hope I can do all you think I can," said Danny.

Robin put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can."

The door bell rang and Beast Boy cheered, "PIZZA!"

"How did he…" asked Danny.

"Don't ask," said Cyborg. "He just does. So, are we havin a pizza night or what ya'll?" he asked.

"You bet," said Robin and retrieved the pizzas from a bedraggled looking pizza guy. "Thanks," he said and handed him a $10 tip for carrying three large pizzas up 4 flights of stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh... my hands. Two fics today Because i've been a bad girl and slaking off. Now if you'll excuse me goes off to find some warm water to soak her hands in

(14 pages on MS word in two hours, I don't like school essays, they zap all my creativity)


	5. Sleep Over

The group of superheros began to eat the hot pizza. Danny was amazed to find that, yes, he could eat in ghost mode. Something he had never tried before actually turned out to his advantage for a change. He laughed and ate with the Titans and when they were done he went one on one with Cyborg in DOOM.

"Geez!" said Danny. "Do you spend all of your free time on DOOM?" he asked.

Cyborg chuckled, "It helps when you don't have to go to school. You see, there are some times when there are no bad guys and we just sit here."

Danny shook his head disbelievingly. "Man, I pray for the days that I don't have to fight. Then I get to study and possibly even hang out with my friends."

"You do not like to fight much?" Starfire asked him.

Danny made a face as his character died for the tenth time against Cyborg. "I don't even like my powers all that much. I don't like fighting, I don't like keeping it a secret and I don't like failing classes I know I can pass."

"You just save a town that hates you because you think it's right?" asked Raven.

Danny paused, thinking the question over. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, if I can keep people from getting hurt then saving them is better then the guilt I'd feel if I didn't. Besides, I have friends who are worth protecting, and it's them that makes it worth while anyway."

"Well said, Phantom," Robin told him.

Danny blushed, "I didn't mean it like a speech. I just…"

"Do what's right?" Cyborg supplied. "Dude, it's the best excuse any of us have. I would rather be a high school student then Cyborg any day, but I still appreciate the fact that I'm alive and I'm doing something worthwhile with my life."

Danny smiled, "I guess that's what I meant."

Raven nodded, "Really, it's all we can do in the end."

Everyone sat there pondering the conversation until Beast Boy's stomach rumbled and he laughed nervously. "Anyone gonna eat that last piece of pizza?" he asked, pointing to the almost empty box of Broccoli Pizza.

"Nah, go ahead BB," Cyborg said. "Who would want to eat that anyway?" he joked.

"Say what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg said angelically.

Starfire giggled and Raven rolled her eyes. Robin sighed and said, "Beast Boy, just eat the last piece of pizza."

Danny laughed, "You guys are like a family," he said.

Robin shrugged, "When you've been team mates as long a we have it comes as a second nature."

"It's what comes from being part of a team," Cyborg said.

Danny nodded, "Yeah." He tapped a few keys on the keyboard and added, "Oh, Cyborg, bye."

Cyborg cried out as his character vanished from the screen. "Where did you get that power?" he asked.

"My friend Sam taught it to me," Danny laughed. "She's really good at this game."

Cyborg grumbled and turned off the PC. "Well all, I think it's time we all hit the hay. We need to be up early tomorrow to see if we can get into the hollow place undetected.

Danny nodded and flew up getting ready to phase outside. "Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I should probably go back to the hotel," Danny said.

"You can stay here for the night, if you want," Robin said. "We need to make sure we're on time tomorrow."

Danny looked a little apprehensive. "Well, I'm not sure…"

Starfire flew up to where he was and smiled broadly. "Oh, this will be fun! We can have a sleep over with our new friend Phantom!"

"Well, I'm honored, but…"

"But what?" asked Beast Boy.

"I… don't hold onto my transformation when I'm asleep. It takes energy to stay in ghost form," he said.

Robin nodded, "Makes sense, don't worry, we won't intrude. It's just to save time tomorrow, Phantom. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but it will make thing easier if you do."

Danny sighed, "Well, I guess. I just don't want to do something stupid," he said.

"What's so bad about revealing who you really are?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong with it I guess…" Danny said doubtfully. "I just like knowing I have some control over who knows who I am."

Raven nodded, "That's a good reason."

"Oh, please stay!" said Starfire. "It is rude to turn a guest out after the dark time is it not?"

Danny laughed, "I guess."

"So you will spend the night?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, for tonight."

"Yay! I will now make the Tamaranian Feast of Guests!" she cried out joyfully and flew into the kitchen.

"The what?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask and go to bed as fast as you can," Raven said.

Cyborg nodded, "Safest thing to do."

"Why, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever eaten an alien's cooking?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny shook his head slowly.

"You don't want to," Robin said softly so Starfire wouldn't hear.

"Ah, gotcha," said Danny.

"The extra bed rooms are to the right of Raven's room," Robin said. "Good night, everyone."

"Night Robin," Beast Boy said and ran out of the room before his sensitive nose could be attacked by the fumes generated by Starfire's cooking.

"Night BB, night Robin," Cyborg said. "Night you two," he said to Danny and Starfire. "I'll make sure everyone is up early," he added.

Robin nodded, "Please do. See you in the morning," he said and left with Cyborg.

"So, I follow you?" Danny asked.

Raven nodded, "Sure."

Danny followed the silent teen through the halls of the tower. Danny wondered how there could be so many hall ways when the tower was obviously shaped like a giant "T". He make a mental note to ask Cyborg about it later.

"Here is my room," Raven said, pointing to a silver door. She pointed to an identical door to the right of hers. "Here's the extra bed room."

Danny nodded and smiled, "Thanks, night Raven."

To his surprise she smiled back at him. "Night Phantom, I hope this mission turns out okay."

Danny nodded, "Me too."

He watched as she walked into her room and Danny simply phased through the door into his. It was a simple room with a plain bed and plain walls. Not that he cared, he was so tired he would be willing to crash just about anywhere at that point.

He sighed and resumed his human form and collapsed on the bed, back first. He gave a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling. Holding his ghost from for so long had exhausted him more then he cared to admit. He fell into a deep sleep not soon after and was undisturbed for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven stayed awake a little longer then her friends, pondering their new ally. She was wary about him, a ghost wasn't exactly someone with a good reputation to begin with, add his supposed fights and terrorizing of Amity Park and he seemed like a unlikely candidate for a super hero.

What if he turned out like Terra? Was she the only one who wondered that? Robin and the others seemed to latch onto him so quickly. Almost as if they were willing to believe anything he said because they wanted to believe that there was another good person in the world. Especially someone with his kind of power.

To be able to phase through anything man made as if it wasn't there. He was invulnerable to any attack unless it was made of ectoplasm and he had his own blasts that could hurt anyone. He was powerful and the scary thing was he didn't seem to realize himself. The way he talked it seemed like he was painfully shy about his power and it seemed since he only had experience battling ghosts, he didn't know just how powerful he truly was in the real world.

And who knew what other powers he had? Or what other powers he could gain. He was a completely unknown to Raven and she was worried. What if he rebelled against them like Terra. Could they win against someone like him?

Raven fell into a fitful sleep as she pondered these questions. What if indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire came out of the kitchen holding a lumpy grey mass with small black bits dotted in it. "The feast is done!" she announced with gusto until she realized no one was there.

"Hello?" she asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enjoy the randomness that spawned this chapter. Anywho, review and blah blah… I'm really tired from babysitting.


	6. Plan: Failed

The next morning Robin woke up bright and early as he always did. He knew he woke up long before anyone else and so he always made a conscious effort to be quiet while doing his morning training. He padded downstairs with his boots in hand and started to practice his martial arts against a dummy that was made to look slightly like Slade. His movements were slightly stiff from the morning fatigue but that soon wore off and his warm ups became more fluid.

He did this every morning at the same time every day since he joined the Titans. It was a soothing habit and it helped him to define who he was. It was simple and didn't take very long, but it was the little things that kept him sane.

Thirty minutes later he trudged upstairs and turned on the lights. It was time to wake up the Titans, plus one.

Danny rolled over in his sleep and groaned. He had long since turned back into a human but since he fell asleep in his ghost form he was freezing. Still he slept soundly through the night and didn't run into any problems as far as his powers went.

He half woke up from the cold so he snuggled deeper into his sheets, trying to ward off what seemed to be his forever cool body temperature. Just another perk of being half ghost.

Before he could fall back asleep there was a loud knock jerking Danny out of his half asleep state. "Phantom, it's morning," was the greeting given to him by Robin.

Danny stretched under the warm sheets and immediately curled back into a ball. "Mmmkay," he babbled sleepily. "I'll be out in five minutes."

He heard a chuckle from behind the door. "Phantom, five minutes easily turns into ten, then thirty then the whole morning, trust me I know."

Danny grumbled and got out of bed. Robin saw a flash of light from behind the door and a few seconds later Danny floated out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, I know," he answered.

Robin smiled, "I wish Beast Boy was that easy to convince."

Danny shrugged, "I'm used to my sister's death threats in the morning,": he said with a hint of a smile.

"Ah, the older sibling law," Cyborg said, coming from the north end of the tower. "Will their tyranny ever end?"

"I doubt it," Danny said.

"Well, let's get into the main room then. Before BB decided we need a non meat tofu breakfast," Cyborg made a face and started to walk down the hall.

"Shouldn't we wake Raven?" Danny motioned to the door on his right.

"She's probably been up for a half hour by now. It's Beast Boy we have to drop out of the tower to wake up," Cyborg called.

"Drop out of the tower?" Danny squeaked.

Robin laughed, "Yeah, once he wouldn't get up. So we got Raven to teleport him outside. He morphed into a Blue Bird before he landed so he wasn't hurt. But he's never tried to stay asleep when we tell him to wake up since."

Danny laughed, "Wow, that's funny."

"No it's not," Beast Boy muttered.

The two teen hero's saw their green friend coming towards them from the direction that Danny presumed his room was in.

"Morning, Beast Boy," Robin greeted.

"Morning," Beast Boy muttered and walked on.

"Not a morning person?" Danny asked.

"Not a morning person," Robin concluded.

"Cyborg! Will you please not make bacon just to spite me?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Who said I was trying to spite you," Cyborg answered.

"You've made like four packages! No one eats that much bacon!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh yeah, watch me," Cyborg smiled.

Danny watched in amazement as Cyborg downed two plates full of bacon in less then thirty seconds.

"Nauseating, isn't it?" Raven asked.

Danny nodded. "Kinda," he agreed.

"Kinda! He just ate like half a pig!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh I did not. Stop exaggerating BB and eat your tofu," Cyborg said while downing a glass of orange juice.

Beast Boy glared at his friend and started to eat his tofu bacon.

Starfire held up a lumpy grey mass in front of Danny and smiled. "This is the feast that you missed last night. Do you wish to partake of it now?" she asked sweetly.

"I uhhh, I'm not very hungry," Danny said.

"Imagine that," Raven said sarcastically.

"Okay team, we're going to go where Cyborg and Beast Boy tell us to. Phantom, can you make it so we can all get into the base?" Robin asked.

Danny nodded. "I can make that part of the ground intangible as long as it's hollow."

"Good, then once we're inside we'll see what we're up against and we'll improvise from there. Any thing I'm missing?" he asked.

The other Titans and Danny shook their heads. "Okay, then Cyborg and Beast Boy can take the lead for now."

"All right!" Beast Boy cheered and turned into a falcon. He took off from the tower and Starfire followed.

"Phantom, you follow then and we'll follow Cyborg on the ground," Robin explained.

"O-oh! Right," Danny laughed and took off.

"Okay time for a little bad guy butt kicking!" Cyborg cheered.

Danny and Starfire followed Beast Boy to a grove of trees and landed as he did. Beast Boy resumed human form and they waited for Cyborg to pull up in the T-Car with Raven and Robin in tow.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked.

He received nods of agreement and consent on all sides.

"Good, now ya'll follow me," said Cyborg and started to trudge though the forest. Everyone followed and they soon came up on a small shack that was next to the convention center. "We're going though the forest so we don't get caught, I know I detected a camera here yesterday," Cyborg muttered.

"There," said Robin and he promptly threw a birdarang at it, making sure it was destroyed.

"Okay Phantom, it's all you," Cyborg said good naturedly.

Danny laughed, "So no pressure."

"Now you're getting it," Robin said. "We're back up, don't worry."

Danny smiled and they went into the shack. "The panel is here," Beast Boy said stamping his foot on it and making it echo.

Danny put his hand on the ground and it became see though. "Nice work," Robin said and jumped in.

He was followed by Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and then it was just him and Raven. Danny looked a little uncomfortable. "Umm, can't you do this too?" he asked.

She nodded, "I can. I can do a lot of things you can."

"I thought so," he said.

"Phantom, they're just trying to make you feel you belong. Maybe you should give yourself some more credit," she said with a slight smile and followed her friends.

Danny released his energy and stood there for a moment thinking. Maybe she was right, maybe he was being too uptight. He shrugged and went intangible himself, going after the Titans.

He flew down a long shaft and he vaguely wondered if Cyborg and Robin were okay. When he came out on the other end he saw that they were fine. Everyone was fine, it was what came with being a team, he suspected.

"Wow," Beast Boy said and Danny looked around where he came out. It was a huge cavern with the robots that he had fought the previous day. There were also gadgets that littered the floor, one of which Danny recognized.

"The Ghost Gabber!" he cried out and went over to the electronic device.

"The ghost catcher, fear…mee…" The small computer whirred painfully and the voice became disoriented and it tried to do it's duty.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"One of my parents inventions that they brought to show off at the convention. If this is here," Danny mused looking at all of the pieces littering the floor. "Then these must all be…"

"Inventions," Robin finished darkly.

"Well, at least we know where the technology came from," Cyborg said.

"But why?" Raven asked.

"Why indeed," said a cold voice.

The teen hero's spun around to see a small robot with a speaker attached to it leering at them with red light eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"The Teen Titans," it said, ignoring his question. "What an honor, I would have thought it would take at least three more attacks before you came after me." It turned slightly towards Danny. "And the ghost from Amity Park. Well, well, well, I never thought I would have gotten as lucky as I have."

"Dude, why are you doing all this?" Beast Boy asked again.

"I wanted to world to see what my inventions could do. Useless they scoffed, ghost technology is nothing, yet here I am with the ability to bring almost any city to its knees. Ironic no?"

"You just want attention," Raven glared at the thing.

"No, I want revenge. But that comes in many forms my dear, and I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive. So bye!" the voice said cheerfully and the robot exploded in a flash of light.

Danny pulled a slightly dazed Robin out from the ground above them and his efforts were mirrored by Raven as she opened a black cloak to reveal the remaining Titans.

"A trap!" Cyborg hissed, punching the ground. It shook and he pulled up his hand quickly.

"Relax Cy," said Beast Boy. "It's probably the explosion."

"So where are we at now?" Raven asked.

"We're back at square one," Robin said darkly.


	7. Day Out

The Titans and Danny flew back to the tower with a heavy air about them. The light mood that dominated the morning wasn't present in the afternoon and when Danny was summoned back to the hotel by his sister the air grew heavier still.

"But, there must be something we can do," said Starfire once Danny had left.

Robin shook his head, "Yes, but where and how. Where do we look? How should we look without getting caught again?"

Raven shook her head from side to side slowly. "I don't know, but maybe you should be thinking about what was told to us before it blew up. It said it wanted revenge."

Robin nodded, "Yes, revenge on those that ridiculed him or her. Obviously a ghost hunter because they said how their technology was untouchable."

"And they think we're dead too," said Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head, "No, whoever it was must have known we got out. But still, revenge? Against who? We know the motive but we don't know the victim. It seems at first the person was just vying for attention but now…"

Cyborg nodded, "Way ahead of you. I already checked the two places that were attacked."

"And?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Nothing. I think it really was just for attention. Not our attention but a warning to whoever they're going to attack."

"You think the person or people know they're being threatened?" Raven asked.

Cyborg shrugged, "I'm just marking a scenario here. I have no idea if there is a plot or if the person is just insane."

"No," Robin said darkly. "Not insane, no one with the mindset to set up a scheme like that can be insane."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Starfire asked calmly.

Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Wait," he said in a thick voice, as if he didn't even want to say the word.

And the Titans didn't want to hear it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Truth be told, Danny didn't want to hear it either. He didn't have to hear it spoken out loud in a strategy meeting to know that it was the only option left to them. Not only that but whoever it was toying with them knew who he was.

"The ghost of Amity Park huh?" he asked himself. What else did the person know? He wasn't called Inviso-Bill which immediately made him suspicious, if they thought he was the evil ghost everyone else thought he was then why didn't they use his press name?

Danny sighed and turned on his side on the hotel bed. It was supposed to be a vacation, yet he was more stressed out at that point then he had ever been for finals.

Jazz came in holding three more enormous shopping bags. She shut the door with her foot and placed her purchases on the table by the TV. Then she drew her arm across her forehead to wipe off invisible sweat. "Whew," she said.

"Hey," Danny said dully.

Jazz smiled, "So! You finally came back."

"Yeah," Danny answered.

Jazz frowned, "You okay?" she asked.

Danny nodded with his face still turned away from Jazz's view.

Jazz's frown deepened and she went over to sit on the bed Danny was currently lying on. "Hey, are you feeling all right?" she asked sincerely.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jazz ruffled his hair. "No you're not."

Danny made a face Jazz couldn't see. How did she know him so well?

Jazz guessed what he did and chuckled. "Awww, Danny its okay. Don't worry about whatever happened, just move forward."

Danny once again briefly wondered if Jazz knew about what he did. She certainly knew when to say the right things.

"So, want to go out for ice-cream?" she asked.

Danny hesitated.

"We can check a movie afterwards, mom and dad won't mind."

Danny sat up and smiled, "You always know the right things to say."

Jazz returned the smile, "I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to know when to say the right things."

Danny got off the bed and walked to the door. "Well, you can't back out of it now," he said.

Jazz laughed and followed Danny out into the hallway. "Who said I was going to?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Jazz shared a banana split that could have easily fed three or four people. After attempting to eat the enormous monstrosity in it's entirety they gave up and moved onto the theatre.

"Well, what do you want to see?" Jazz asked.

"Dead Teacher V?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Haha," Jazz said sarcastically. "No."

Danny sighed, "Fine, want to see…" Danny scanned the movies that were being screened. "Rain of Tomorrow?" he asked seeing that it had a promise of many action scenes.

"Samurai movie?" Jazz asked in a thoughtful tone. "Sure, why not?"

Jazz paid for the tickets and Danny paid for a small popcorn, which was all they could manage after the ice cream. Then they went into the small theatre and became absorbed in the movie, oblivious to all outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not twenty minutes after the movie started did another attack start. This time it was an obviously thought out attack on the bank. Cyborg saw it on the monitor and cursed. "Their money reserves must be running dry."

Robin nodded, "Well here's an opening. Titans, go!"

They arrived on the scene quickly and started to attack. The robots were not much different from the ones before except that they were faster. Not that it made a difference since they couldn't get though anyway.

"We can't rely on Phantom, he might not even know this is happening," Robin yelled. "Raven, can you phase into one?"

"No, ghost energy isn't my medium!" she yelled back while trying to fend one off.

Robin cursed under his breath and smacked one away from the entrance with his Bo Stick. "Well try and find an opening. Anything!" he yelled.

The Titans acknowledged the command and continued to fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny dug his hand into the popcorn and munched on it while staring at the screen wide eyed. Not only did the movie have great action scenes but it has a fairly good plot, and to his great happiness, no love plot.

Jazz was enjoying the movie as a profound cultural experience. That and she thought the lead role was cute, not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

They slowly ate the popcorn and the movie wore on. Danny, not knowing anything was wrong in the outside world was for once happy on vacation. His sister noted with pleasure that he was smiling and having fun for what she knew was the first time in weeks.

Even super heroes deserved a break, right?

Outside the war raged on and the Titans were loosing horribly. Not even Raven could conjure a spell to get though the spirit medium.

"It's made out of human soul substance, I can't break something like that," she grunted as she held off another attack.

"Well, do you know how to contact Phantom?" Robin asked with an almost desperate edge to his voice.

Raven shook her head, "No, he left when his sister called."

Robin glared at the monstrous robot in front of him. "Then find him, we need his help or this bank will be bled dry."

Raven nodded and flew off into the distance. She hoped she could find him in time; the Titans couldn't last much longer.

Too bad she didn't even know where to start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, kinda short but hey, a bit of filler. Danny needed to relax, I was winding him up too much XD Hope you liked the new chappie :3


	8. Danny's Trust

Danny and Jazz walked out into the bright sunlight laughing and talking excitedly about the movie. "And when he ran his sword through the tree, that was so cool!" Danny said.

"And he looked so cute," Jazz said in a semi-dreamy voice.

"What?"

"N-nothing," Jazz said quickly.

"So now what?" Danny asked.

"Well, we should return to the hotel," Jazz said.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you'd say," Danny said.

"But, we don't have to," Jazz added.

Danny gave her a wide grin.

"Want to go exploring?" she asked.

"You bet," Danny said. For once the day actually seemed like it was going his way. Nothing could mess up his vacation.

"Look out!" someone cried and a giant robot came out of nowhere and started to attack the nearest building.

"Except that," Danny muttered.

"Danny! I uhhh," Jazz scrambled around her brain desperately searching for a good excuse to leave her brother alone. "I'm going to go call mom and dad. You stay right here!" she said.

Danny blinked. "O-oh, all right," he said.

Jazz ran off and Danny watched her retreating form. "I am so gonna be busted for this," he muttered and ducked into an abandoned alley way. He transformed and flew out to face the robot that was randomly destroying whatever it seemed to come across.

"Hey!" Danny yelled at the robot. It turned its large 'head' towards him and lifted an arm to try and knock him down. Danny went intangible and the arm went right though him. The ectoplasmic shield was not around this robot and as Danny destroyed it he vaguely wondered why. It collapsed on its self and Danny flew up to see if there were any other robots.

"Phantom!" he heard his name called in the distance. He whirled around to see who was calling him. "Phantom!" he heard it again and saw Raven flying towards him. He flew towards her and they met in the middle.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Another attack, that's what. Only this time the robots are stealing money from the bank," she said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Raven shook her head, "I don't know. Phantom, they have the ectoplasmic shields up again, we need your help."

Danny nodded, "Of course, where are they?"

"Follow me, I only hope we're not too late," she said and flew off in the distance.

Danny followed her and silently hoped the same thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look!" Beast Boy shouted and pointed up to where Raven and Danny were making a fast decent down to where the robots were.

"Hey, Raven found him!" Cyborg cheered.

Robin nodded, "Good," he said. When Danny got in earshot he started to give orders. "Cyborg, Phantom, I want you two to do the same thing you did last time. Everyone else, protect the bank at all costs!"

Danny pulled up next to Cyborg, "W-wait, what?" he asked feeling a little rushed.

Cyborg put a massive hand on Danny's shoulder. "Just aim at them and knock out the shields. Like last time, remember?" he asked calmly.

Danny breathed out and relaxed. "Yeah, I remember, okay." He narrowed his eyes and they glowed a dangerous green that Cyborg has never seen before, "Let's get this over with." He took careful aim and hit two of the robots with twin shots, then he aimed another one so he took down one robot and Cyborg took down another.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Cyborg asked good naturedly.

"Actually," Danny said laughing a little while aiming again. "Yeah, my sister ran off and I took the opening. But if she learns that I ran off," Danny paused and shielded them from a piece of flying debris. "Let's just say, it won't be pretty."

"Ah," Cyborg said knowingly. "Gotcha. Well, we'll have to make the best of it, at least they're not running off this time," he added.

"Maybe because they actually have a reason behind their attack this time," Danny said. He shot another blast and Cyborg took down the next robot with ease. "I mean, they are stealing money."

"But why?" Cyborg asked.

Robin landed behind them. "Wouldn't we like to know," he smiled without humor. "Just concentrate on getting them out of here; we can at least save what is left of the bank."

Danny and Cyborg nodded and they finished the battle in silence.

When it was over the bank did loose over $10,000 but it wasn't bad considering what could have happened if Danny had never shown up. Never the less Danny still felt the loss.

"Hey," Cyborg said. "You can't win them all, and you can't beat yourself up over it either. You win some, you loose some, and this time, we really didn't do either. Besides, this is THE bank of Jump City, they'll recover."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they'll complain about it for a few months but fact of the matter is, they're robbed like every other month," Cyborg said with a touch of humor.

Beast Boy popped seemingly out of nowhere. "You got that right; it's like evil guy fund central."

Robin's eyes widened. "Beast Boy, say that again," he said.

"What? All I said was the bank is 'evil guy fund central,' Beast Boy said in a puzzled voice.

Robin slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course!" he said.

"What did I say?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"Oh!" Cyborg said, "I get it."

"Get what!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Of course!" Raven said, "That's why they attacked."

Beast Boy was beside himself. "What did I SAY?"

"It must be very expensive to keep on building robots," Starfire said. "They must need more money for new parts."

"I guess the inventions aren't enough," Danny mused.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Oooooooohhh," he said.

"Slow today, aren't ya," Raven asked.

"No," Beast Boy muttered. "Just… thought process impaired."

Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire giggled. "That's the spirit BB," Cyborg laughed.

"Be quiet," Beast Boy said sulkily.

Danny smiled and then his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and his green eyes widened. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Phantom?" Robin asked.

"My sister, Jazz. I uhhh… well I told her I would stay put and I didn't…" Danny sighed. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"Phantom, wait!" Robin said.

Danny paused in mid air, then he floated back down to earth to stand in front of Robin. "Yes?"

Robin held out a Titan's communicator to Danny. "Take this," he said. "I want you to be within a call's distance next time there's an attack."

Danny looked at the small device with wide eyes. "Me?" he squeaked.

Robin nodded. "You've earned it. Welcome to the Titans, Phantom."

Danny picked up the communicator. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll be there when we call," Robin said. The other Titans nodded.

Danny looked at the device. "Ummm… this may sound weird, but can you use this to track me?"

Cyborg laughed, "You are the most paranoid person I know Phantom."

Danny smiled wryly, "Well can you blame me?" he asked.

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry, we'll only call you if it's an emergence and you can put it on vibrate so your parents and sister won't find out."

Danny smiled and put the communicator in his invisible pocket. "All right, I look forward to the next call."

"Yay, new friend Phantom!" Starfire hugged Danny tightly. Danny didn't phase though her embrace this time and she gave him and extra squeeze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning at Titans Tower they were enjoying a much needed break.

"So, what do you want to do today? Assuming we have no giant robot attacks," Cyborg said.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said looking at Cyborg from his upside down position on the couch. "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna hit the arcade?" Cyborg asked.

"Totally!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Oh, the mall?" Starfire appeared in the room almost instantly. "May I come?"

Cyborg laughed, "Sure, Star."

"Yay!"

Robin looked up from the newspaper. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Why don't we all go?"

"No thanks," Raven said.

Starfire was on her in an instant with big tear filled green eyes. "Will you not come with us, friend Raven?"

Raven smiled nervously and Starfire's eyes got bigger. Raven sighed, "Oh all right."

"Yay! Everyone is going to the mall!" Starfire cheered and flew down to the car.

Robin smiled, "She's hyper this morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Danny, wanna hit the mall?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked at his parents' room and saw that they were snoring the morning away. The week long convention was certainly taking its toll. "Sure," he said.

Jazz held up her rental car keys. "All right, let's hit the road."

"No Fenton RV?" Danny asked with a laugh.

Jazz shook her head. "Mom's paying for it anyway."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Jazz split off rather early and Danny headed to the arcade while Jazz went to the third floor for some serious shopping. They agreed to meet up in the food court for lunch.

Danny walked quickly from the arcade around 11:30 but he was so intent on not being late that he didn't see someone walking towards him until it was too late. He crashed into someone carrying an insane amount of shopping bags and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and started to help the person gather her things.

Starfire fancied that she heard Phantom's voice but when she looked at who had knocked her over she saw a teenage boy with light blue eyes and black hair. He was dressed in a simple white and red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh, it is perfectly fine. I'm sorry I went so fast," she said.

Danny held out some shopping bags for her and she took them gratefully. Danny soon saw that she had no hope of carrying all the bags on her own. "Ummm, do you want some help?" he asked.

Starfire nodded a bit sheepishly. "I would be very grateful for your help."

Danny picked up some bags and helped her carry them out to the car.

"Yo, Star, will you pick it up!" Cyborg yelled.

"I am very sorry, I fear I got too many things," she said.

Danny set the bags down by the car and laughed. "You're no worse then my sister," he said.

The other Titans took in the new comer. Danny waved sheepishly. "Hi," he said.

"What's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Danny," Danny said.

"Thank you very much, friend Danny, for helping me," Starfire said.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his cell phone. He opened it and Jazz's voice came through quite clearly. "Where are you? Can you ever be on time?" she asked.

"No?" Danny asked.

Jazz sighed, "Just get here so we can eat."

Danny laughed, "Go ahead and get the food, you know what I like."

"Oh, you trust me?" Jazz asked.

"You wouldn't dare," Danny said.

"Not yet," Jazz muttered. "Try my patience again and we'll see."

Danny almost stuck his tongue out at his cell phone. He swallowed the reflex just in time and said, "Just get it Jazz," he sighed and hung up.

Robin's eyes widened. "Jazz," he whispered.

Danny smiled and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, Jazz is my older sister," he said. Then he pulled out his Titan's communicator and showed the other Titan's smiling. They all looked at the small device then they looked at Danny's face with a stunned expression. He let his eyes glow a bright green for a second then said, "I'm not as paranoid as you may think. Can you keep a secret?"

Robin smiled, "Of course."

Danny put the communicator back in his pocket. "Okay, I'm counting on you," he said and ran across the parking lot. "See ya!" he waved and went back into the mall before Jazz could order him something gross like one of the so called Nasty Burger 'salads' which everyone knew weren't salads but radioactive waste.

Raven actually smiled, "He's come a long way since we first met him."

Beast Boy laughed, "Wow, I'd love to see him transform, he looks so different!"

"I'll say," Cyborg whistled. "I would have never guessed."

"You knew as soon as we came out, did you not?" Starfire muttered to Robin.

Robin smiled, "Let's just say I formed an educated guess. I'm glad he told us on his own though."

"Yes, I feel honored that he has so much trust in us," Starfire said.

Robin nodded, "Yes, now we need to make sure we keep that trust. That's what all friendships are based on. And this is an important friendship."

Starfire nodded happily, "Yes, it is."

Cyborg honked the horn, "Yo, are you two ever getting in?"

Starfire flew into her seat and Robin came in next to her. A nice relaxing day, for once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A figure hunched over their computer, "Just one more day. Then I can reveal to the world what kind of monster you really are," the voice whispered. "You ruined my life, now I'll ruin yours, Vlad Masters."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New Chappie! It's plot device time, whoooo! R and R if you want more :3


	9. Villan Revealed

Danny and Jazz were relaxing in the hotel and watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy seeing how long they could get through it before one or the other fell asleep first. Danny yawned and took a sip of his soda. "Face it little brother," Jazz said stifling a yawn. "You're going to fall asleep first."

Danny smiled, "I doubt it."

On the screen a giant orc came out of nowhere and earned himself a close up that made Danny and Jazz both jump.

"What movie are we on?" Danny asked.

Jazz yawned, "Two?" she guessed. "It has an orc in it."

"Jazz, they all have orcs."

"I knew that," Jazz muttered.

There was the sound of their door opening and Maddie and Jack Fenton came into the room looking very tired.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Jazz and Danny said together without looking away from the screen.

"What on earth are you kids doing up so late?" Maddie said harshly.

"Having a Lord of the Rings movie fest to see who can stay awake the longest," Danny said.

Jack smiled, "Ooooo, can I join?"

"No," Maddie said. "The invention contest is tomorrow, we need out sleep."

"Invention contest?" Danny asked while half listening to the explanation.

"Yes, we get raw materials tomorrow and there is a time limit of 12 hours to see who can make the best invention out of the same material, your father and I are in the couples division," Maddie said proudly.

"Good luck with that," Jazz said while still looking at the screen.

Maddie sighed and went into their room. She turned around and saw Jack was sitting on the bed next to Danny and watching the current fight scene wide eyed.

"Come on Jack," Maddie said and pulled Jack into the room.

"Awwwww…" Jack said while willingly letting himself get pulled away from the movie.

Danny and Jazz smiled then turned their attention once again to the movie. It was going to be a long night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Jazz managed to call a draw at 4:14 in the morning after the credits of the third movie had rolled and both immediately fell asleep. It may have been a tie but Jazz was better at holding her own in the 'lack of sleep' department and was awake by 10. She smiled at Danny's sleeping form and left him a note telling him that she went out to the national park that surrounded the area and that he was welcome to join her if he was so inclined. Now if Danny was awake in time to actually see the nature before sunset Jazz would be impressed.

Danny would have happily slept that long too if he had not been awakened by his Titan's Communicator vibrating under his pillow. It almost gave him a heart attack and even so he inadvertently went ghost because he thought he was under attack, his dreams having been plagued by orcs and battles. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and flipped open the communicator to see Robin looking back at him. "Hello?" he asked.

"Are you just getting up?" Robin asked.

"Lord of the Rings marathon with my sister," Danny said while yawning.

"Did you make it through all three movies?" Cyborg asked popping in on Robin's right.

"Yeup," Danny said proudly.

"Did your sister?" Beast Boy asked from Robin's left.

"Yeup," Danny said.

"Wow, was it the extended or normal versions?" asked Cyborg.

Robin cleared his throat loudly and Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled sheepishly.

"Extended," Danny smiled.

"Wow," Cyborg and Beast Boy said together.

"Well glad to know you got to relax," Robin said a little irritably. "You are aware it's 1:24 in the afternoon?" he asked.

Danny glanced at the clock, "I do now," he said.

"What time…" Beast Boy started but was silenced by a glare from Robin.

"About 4:15 this morning," Danny answered who guessed what the question was going to be.

Robin sighed, "Well Phantom, can we continue this conversation at Titans' Tower?"

Danny looked around the hotel room to see if Jazz was still there. He saw the piece of paper lying on the small desk at the front of the room and he floated over to it. He picked it up and read it then nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in about ten minutes," he said.

Robin smiled and nodded, and then the screen went blank. Danny stretched and threw the piece of paper away. Not that he didn't appreciate his sister's gesture but he wasn't much of a hiking person. Not when Jazz was running around like a five year old quoting nature survival guides and trying to tell him every class, kingdom and phylum of every plant and animal they came across.

Danny put his communicator away and flew out of the window towards Titans Tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew into the large "T" shaped tower without much regard or thought for the security system again. It's not that he didn't care; it's that he didn't think about it. Going intangible for seven months would make it a habit whether he wanted it to be or not. Most of the time the preference was not, especially in school when he was in chemistry.

He appeared in the middle of the room and Raven said, "Hello Phantom," without even looking up from her book.

Everyone heard her greeting and came over to say hello to him. "That wasn't ten minutes," Beast Boy laughed, "That was more like seven."

Danny shrugged, "Well, it's not like I had to stop and ask for directions," he joked.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, since we figured out what the bank robbery was for, we now need to figure out what the motive is."

"Well, the first two attacks were for attention," Cyborg said. "And not ours."

Raven quietly put down her book. "Well, whoever that person wanted to flag down, I don't think it's because they like them very much."

"Revenge then?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He… or she for that matter already told us they want revenge. But not against us, they treated us like we were just annoyances. There is something that person wants and it has nothing to do with us."

"Unless they're destroying the city," Cyborg said huffily.

"Unless that," Robin agreed.

"Then what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Well, sniffing them out doesn't work," Beast Boy said.

"What about," Danny said slowly. "If you actually went to the convention and sniffed out the person there. Not where the robots are but who built them."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "Could you pull that off BB?"

"I don't know. Maybe, if the chemicals he or she used were strong enough that they left a lasting scent," Beast Boy said.

"Well, it's the best plan we've got now," Robin said.

"Undercover again?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Robin nodded.

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Raven I want you to go with him this time, in case you get caught. Then you can teleport yourselves out. We'll be waiting on the side," Robin said.

"Ummm…" Danny said slowly and everyone looked at him. "Mind if I skip this one out?"

"But why?" Starfire asked.

"It's a ghost hunter's convention, I'm a ghost. There is NO way I'm getting close enough to that thing to set off any inventions," Danny said pointedly.

"Can't you just turn human?" Cyborg asked.

"Well… yes…" Danny said slowly.

Cyborg clapped a huge hand on Danny's shoulder. "Well then! Why don't you just turn human for about thirty minutes, we do this then we come back here and depending on what we find out we can come up with some kind of plan."

"Or, I can just stay here," Danny said.

"Oh. But friend Phantom, what if we are caught and the robots come out?" Starfire asked.

Danny blinked. "Well…" he said, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen," Cyborg said. "Have a little faith will ya?"

Danny sighed. "All right, but for your sake I hope those robots don't come out because fighting in ghost mode at a Ghost Hunter's convention won't be pretty."

"Don't sweat it," Robin said. "If worst comes to worst we'll keep the people away. We are the Titans you know."

"Oh, I know," Danny said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They looked at the building from the trees and shrubbery that encircled the convention center. Danny was in human form and Beast Boy was a blood hound. Raven was dressed like a normal teen and had Beast Boy on a loose leash. If anyone asked her she could say that she was walking her dog when he smelled something in the center and pulled her inside. Everyone else watched as they went into the large building.

"Man, you look so different!" Cyborg said to Danny.

Danny smiled nervously. "I know, trust me, when I first saw myself after the lab accident I checked to make sure it was an actual mirror, like, 20 times. I didn't believe it until I showed by best friends and saw their expressions."

Cyborg chuckled and looked through binoculars to see if he could spot Raven and Beast Boy through the large glass windows. "Beast Boy is doin' his thing," Cyborg smiled.

"So, Phantom, what made you tell us who you were?" Robin asked. "I was kind of surprised."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning to when I came out. But well, when Jazz called and I called her by her first name I figured you would all figure it out eventually," Danny said.

Cyborg smiled, "Except Robin, who figured it out way before that."

"You did?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say I formed an educated guess," Robin smiled.

Danny blinked then laughed. "Okay, fair's fair I guess."

"Hey, I think BB found our guy!" Cyborg said.

"Really?" Starfire asked. "What do you see?"

"He's smelling this one guy's hand like crazy. Now they're leaving, he didn't notice them for some reason. Ah well, looks like something went right for once," Cyborg smiled.

Raven and Beast Boy came up. Beast Boy resumed human form and smiled. "Found him!" he said.

Robin smiled, "Good job. Now let's get out of here."

"Way ahead of you," Danny said and stood up to stretch his cramped legs. They all walked back to the T-Car and Danny resisted the urge to go ghost and fly as far away from the building as he possibly could. He could sense all sorts of ghostly power objects in there and he didn't want to find out what they did.

Starfire and Beast Boy took to the sky while everyone else got into the car. "Did you see a nameplate?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes, Dr. Asimov Andrews."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Here's your update! Hope you like it and please review! I am so close to getting 100 reviews on this fanfic :3 That would just make my day. Oh and if you have the time, head over to Deviant art and look up Neko-Salosa, I drew some Danny Phantom Fanart that kinda helps me contemplate what he looks like in this fic.

Also! If you have the chat client IRC I've made a channel for DP Fans called #DannyPhantom on the server Zirc. Come visit me if you want :3


	10. Helping Enemies

Raven nodded. "Yes, Dr. Asimov Andrews."

Danny gasped, and the Titans looked at him. "Name ring any bells?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah. He's the lead ghost hunter. He's the guy who personally invited my parents to come to this convention," Danny said.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Robin said softly.

"Well, we'll deal with it when we get back," Raven said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They made it back to the tower and for the first time Danny actually walked up the stairs instead of flying. They came out in the top and found Starfire and Beast Boy waiting for them. "So, did I do good? Or did I do good," Beast Boy asked in a pleased tone.

Robin chuckled, "You did good BB. Nice work, both of you."

Beast Boy bowed and Raven rolled her eyes. "So, what were you saying in the car?" Cyborg asked Danny.

"Dr. Asimov Andrews, he's the lead ghost hunter, according to my mom. And she's normally not wrong," Danny said.

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, so he's the lead ghost hunter, out for revenge and that's all we have?"

"He can make big robots," Beast Boy offered.

"Thank you captain obvious," Raven said sarcastically.

"We need more," Cyborg said.

"I can ask my mom about him when my parents get back to the hotel tonight," Danny said hopefully.

Robin nodded, "Best plan we've got so far."

"So now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Anyone up for a race game?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded, "I'm in!"

Cyborg and Robin grabbed the controls and immediately started to race. "I play winner!" Beast Boy yelled happily. He leaned on the couch and watched the race with an intense look on his face as if he could control the game with mind control.

Danny watched the games but didn't say anything and Raven turned on the TV to see if anything new was going on. Starfire looked back and forth between the two and finally decided to join Raven.

"Ha! I'm kicking your butt!" Cyborg yelled and rammed Robin's car into the guard rail.

"Not for long!" Robin said and jammed the joystick to the left making Cyborg's car flip over. It burst into flame as Robin's half of the screen showed his car going past the finish line.

"No!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin, Beast Boy and Danny laughed. Beast Boy leapfrogged over the couch and landed in between Cyborg and Robin. He held out his hand to Cyborg and said, "My turn."

Cyborg grumbled and grudgingly handed over the control. "Good luck," he muttered.

Beast Boy smiled and started the next round. It took Robin about 30 seconds to find the first neutro charge and blast ahead of Beast Boy. "Hey!" Beast Boy yelled.

Danny smiled and rested his chin in his elbow. Cyborg laughed, "Robin owns this game. Want to try after Beast Boy?"

Danny shook his head, "No way, I'm horrible at these driving/racing games."

Cyborg laughed, "Have you driven yet?"

"What, in real life?" Danny asked. Cyborg nodded. Danny thought, "Well my parents didn't know I was driving at the time…" Danny said.

"Joyriding? You don't seem the kind of person…" Cyborg started.

Danny shook his head and held up his hands in defense. "No way! What happened was there was certain," Danny paused. "Circumstances where I was in ghost mode and I kinda drove the RV to make sure an evil ghost didn't kill my dad."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "The shortened version I'm sure."

Danny laughed nervously. "Way shortened."

"Quiet," Raven hissed.

Everyone looked at her and followed her intense gaze to the TV screen. Robin turned off the game and Raven turned up the volume.

"Here we are at the Ghost Hunters Convention talking to the head Ghost Hunter, Dr. Asimov Andrews," the reporter announced in a glowing voice.

A man was shown in his mid forties. He had short graying hair and he was dressed in a no-nonsense business suit. Danny was vaguely surprised he was the head ghost hunter when he looked more liked a Harvard Graduate Lawyer then someone who would grab ectoplasmic shooting guns and hunt spectral beings. He had piercing green eyes and when he looked at the screen Danny felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine. "Yes, I am the one who organized this little gathering," he gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, what made you interested in ghost hunting?" the reporter asked.

He clasped his hands together behind his back and cleared his throat noisily. "You see, when I was younger I used to design weapons that could be used to hunt ghosts or used as defense weapons. After some," his lips twisted suddenly, "unfortunate incidents, I was forced to give up my lifestyle and start from scratch. I was mocked and made fun of because of my profession but now it's finally paid off and I am honored to be helping towns and citied conquer their supernatural problems."

"Can you help the city with the robots that seem to be plaguing it recently?" the reporter asked.

"I think the Titans and their new," he gave a sharp smile, "friend are doing a fine job without me." Danny's eyes flashed a bright green at those words. "However I do send out an invitation to Vlad Masters to come and see my latest inventions."

"Why Masters?" the reporter asked.

"He was my biggest skeptic and he turned down my weapons when I brought them to him for patents. I would like to show him just how good they work," he smiled coldly and nodded at the camera. "I'd also like to," he gave a dramatic pause, "Catch up on old times."

"Plasmius?" Danny asked himself quietly.

"Well, I hope that your convention is a success and may everything work out for you," the reporter said cheerfully. "Now, back to the station!" she smiled and the screen went blank.

Cyborg took one look at Danny's eyes and said "Woah."

Danny blinked and they faded back to their normal light blue hue. "What did you hear in that report that we didn't?" Robin asked.

"Vlad Masters," Danny said darkly. "Another halfa like me, 20 years more experience and a grudge. Also, that man knows to much about my situation, I just know it," he hissed and his eyes turned inadvertently green again.

"20 years?" Beast boy squeaked.

Danny nodded and his eyes once again faded. "Yeah, he's really strong, and he can totally kick my butt whenever he wants too. But there was something in that invitation, he's not after a reputation, he's after Masters…" Danny faded off. "Why?"

Robin crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "This is just getting better and better," he muttered.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed. "Danny, you ask your mom more about him and we'll monitor when Masters comes into Jump. Maybe we can prevent this before it starts."

"What, help Plasmius?" Danny asked.

Robin shrugged, "We don't have a choice. Something has got to be done to stop Asmiov from whatever he's planning."

Danny crossed his arms and looked to the side. Cyborg put his massive hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know you don't like this, but it's for the greater good."

"I'm sure whatever Andrews is mad at Masters about he deserves it," Danny muttered. Then his eyes widened, "Revenge… you don't think?"

"I think we need more information," Robin said. "But I have a feeling that if this guy is as bad as you say, you might be on to something."

Danny looked at his watch. He shut his eyes and found the center of ghost power that was always inside of him. He let it flood his senses and the cool energy washed over his body as he turned into Danny Phantom. "Cool!" Beast Boy said in awe.

Danny floated into the air, "I'll find out what I can from my mom. Any place we should meet?" he asked.

"Here, tomorrow. Tell us what you find out and we'll do some investigating on our own," Robin said.

Danny nodded and flew out of the tower. He made a beeline for the hotel while his head swam from all the information he had just supposedly absorbed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chapter! With plot movement! YAY! Now I can finally get into the deep part of the story, hope you liked!


	11. Asimov Andrews

Danny flew into his hotel room being as quiet as he possibly could. His sister wasn't back from shopping and no one else was there. He turned back into his human form and flopped on the bed. He tried to sleep but questions kept buzzing through his head. Why was Andrews out for revenge? Why Plasmius of all people? Did he know that Vlad was half ghost? Did that mean he knew that 'Inviso-Bill' was half ghost too? Was that why he personally invited his parents to the convention?

Danny groaned and half turned on the bed pulling his pillow over his head in a feeble effort to stop thinking. Normally he was the first to admit he was pretty good at that, but all of the unanswered questions kept bouncing around in his head until he actually started to get a physical headache.

The door to his room opened and his mom came in. "Hey honey!" she said in a bright voice.

"Hey," Danny said dully.

Maddie looked at her son and went to sit next to him on the bed. She put her hand to his forehead and said, "Are you getting sick, sweetie?"

Danny pushed her hand away. "Nah, I'm fine," he said in what he hoped was an easy voice.

Maddie frowned but took her hand away. Danny sat up and smiled at his mom which seemed to put her at ease. "Are you and your sister doing okay?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "We're doing fine. Jazz is shopping. Where's dad?"

"Your father is getting some food, I hope you're hungry," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Famished," Danny said quickly. "So, ummm, mom, who is Dr. Asimov Andrews?"

Maddie looked at Danny with a surprised look. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked.

"N-no reason," Danny said. "I just wondered who he was, that's all."

Maddie gave her son a skeptical look but told him anyway. "Well, he was a business man but when his patents fell through he turned to ghost hunting. He invented some of the best ghost hunting weapons out there. Not much is known about his personal life but I can tell you from experience that he is a very charming man."

"Ah…" Danny said. Before he could ask anymore questions his Dad came into the room carrying a bucket of wings followed closely by Jazz carrying soda and a salad.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Danny lay down on his bed that night thinking. It was all so cryptic and he was sure the only way to figure out anything was to talk to Vlad. And it would be a very cold day in hell before he went to Vlad for help. Especially because Danny had a strong feeling that Vlad was the cause of everything.

He fell into a fitful sleep with his thought swimming at 100 mph. When he woke up the next morning everyone was gone and a note was left for him from Jazz telling him she was going to a flea market she heard about. Danny threw away the note and went ghost. He picked up his Titan's Communicator and flew out the window in invisible mode.

He flew into the Tower as Robin was typing furiously at the computer. "Find anything?" Danny asked.

Robin jumped about a foot in the air and Beast Boy started to burst out laughing. "Sorry," Danny said.

"No, its okay, Phantom," Robin said catching his breath. "Actually I found very little, this man is very hard to track down, past or present."

"Well, mom told me that he was a business man who tried to sell off some patents before he was a ghost hunter. She said they didn't work and he started over."

Robin rubbed his chin, "That's what the interview on TV told us more or less. And Vlad Plasmius is the richest man in the world."

"Well?" Danny asked, "Any connections?"

Robin looked at the screen thoughtfully. "Wait!" he said. He started typing on the computer very fast and pulled up Vlad Masters' bio. Robin scrolled down looking for something and the other Titan's gathered behind Danny. "…Started his career with two simple weapons that he claimed were his own design. They were very potent but did not work as planned, however after a few more revisions they became missile carrier weapons often used by the military…" he said.

"Does it say how the weapons didn't work?" Danny asked quickly.

Robin scanned some more. "No," he said finally.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "I wonder… if those weapons were Andrews' first."

Robin nodded, "I wondered that myself."

Danny looked at the picture of his arch foe smiling comfortably. "Vlad said he gained his wealth through his powers. Robin, can you see if Andrews ever reported his patents being stolen?"

Robin typed a bit but he didn't come up with anything. "Move," Cyborg said and Robin got up giving the chair to Cyborg. Cyborg cracked his knuckles and smiled, "Let's see what's out there."

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Okay, let's see here…" Cyborg said slowly. "Ah hah!"

"Oh joy, it is the 'Ah hah' of knowing!" Starfire cheered.

"You bet. Okay ya'll listen to this, 'Tonight it was known that an Asimov Andrews signed over his patents to a Vlad Masters because they were found useless.' It's a legal document," Cyborg mused. "So Vlad had Asimov give him the inventions then he changed them for his own gain. Clever," Cyborg said dryly.

"And totally Vlad's style too," Danny said crossing his arms. "He must have used the inventions to start his company. Geez, no wonder Andrews was so mad."

"No kidding," said Raven.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We wait," Robin said simply.

"We what?" Cyborg asked.

"We wait for Vlad Masters to come," Robin explained.

"Ummm, no offence, but how do you know he's going to come?" Danny asked.

"If he is as proud as you say, then he'll come. He won't turn down the challenge given to him by Andrew," Robin said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad saw the news clip on a video sent to him by his secretary. He smiled and toasted the man on the screen with a glass of red wine. "Very good, I accept your challenge," he said calmly.

"Mr. Masters?" a voice asked from the door.

"Yes? What is it, Diana?" Vlad asked.

His secretary came in with her head down. "You have a meeting in two hours."

Vlad took a sip of the wine. "You know what?"

"W-what sir?" Diana asked.

"I think I'm going to take a vacation. Kindly wipe my schedule free and get my plane ready, I think I'll go to jump city."

"Yes, sir," Diana said.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Well?" he asked.

Diana quickly walked out of the room to do as she was told.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Asimov Andrews looked at an old photo of Vlad and smiled. "I have no idea how you made me sign those papers old man but I know one thing, you aren't human. You won't get the best of me this time," he hissed. He opened a drawer and took out a document that showed his own signature giving his patents over to a Vlad Plasmius because they were deemed unusable. Then Vlad turned around and became the wealthiest man in the world.

"How…" Asimov asked the picture. "How did you make me sign those papers? I don't remember signing anything!" He took in a sharp breath of air. "Ten years' hard work went into those inventions!" he roared and slammed his fist on the desk. A picture floated down of him standing in front of a large machine that looked like a futuristic trampoline but it was much, much more.

"You took everything," he told the smug picture. Oh how he hated that smugness and Vlad always smirked at him. "You took everything from me!" he yelled. "And now I'm going to expose you for what you are," he said. "Ghost powers can defeat anything," he chuckled.

The picture smirked at him.

"You think I'm kidding?" he asked it. "You think I'm joking around? Well watch this," he said and picked up an ectoplasmic launcher. He fired it and it left a neat hole in a wall. "And this," he said picking up a small metal ball that became a shield. "I'm untouchable," he hissed.

The picture's smirk remained.

"Darn you…" he hissed at the picture. "You still look down on me, don't you? Well you'll change your tune soon! I will expose you for the monster you really are!" he yelled.

That darned picture wouldn't stop smirking at him!

"Stop laughing at me!" he screamed and shot at the picture on the desk. The picture blew up and became small fragments of burning paper.

Dr. Asimov Andrews took some deep breaths. "Ah, almost lost myself there," he said. "I'm sorry," he turned to his desk where the picture of Vlad was still burning.

It burned away into a small pile of ashes along with most of his desk.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter since that is what will happen," he smiled. Then his expression became cold and he put the inventions of the other Ghost Hunters away. He cleaned up his desk and what bit of his lab he had destroyed. "Dreadfully sorry," he said as he did so.

The last thing he did was print out another picture of Vlad Masters and pin it to his desk. That infernal smirk was back again but Asimov knew he would have the last laugh. He looked the picture straight in the eye then he gazed at the black remnants of the other one.

"It's all your fault you know," he whispered and left the lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

If I pride myself on one thing in writing, I make awesome villains :3 Sorry if Asimov is a tad too creepy but he needed to be. I wanted him to have a few screws loose otherwise he would have never come up with the notion that Vlad wasn't all human.

Yay! He's so creepy, I love creepy villains XDDDD


	12. Meeting

Vlad arrived into Jump National Airport in his private jet. He didn't tell anyone about his appearance so attention was minimal as he exited the airport terminal. He walked into the city and took a deep breath. "Ah, lovely isn't it?" he asked himself. A white limo pulled up to the front of the airport and Vlad got in. "To the Embassy Suites entrance at the Landon Hotel please," he said in the bossy voice used by those who were very wealthy.

The poor driver had met enough guys like him to know to keep his mouth shut and do what he was told. It was no use trying to make lively conversation with those people because as far as they were concerned, they had money and you didn't therefore you were the scum of the earth. Toting newly weds however what made the job worth while was, to be able to hear people go on about their futures was one of the few perks of the job because those people had hope, rich people had money, and he had a lot of patience. And that's the way the world ran.

Vlad noted the sigh from the driver as they drove to where he had specified. Not that it mattered; at least he wasn't trying to make any infernal small talk. He pulled out his cell phone and called his secretary. "Hello, Diana?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" she replied immediately pulling out a pen and paper out of sheer habit.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, your schedule is now free until Thursday. The board wasn't very happy about you skipping out…" she started.

"Yes, yes, yes," Vlad cut in. "Excellent, now will you please contact a Dr. Asimov Andrews and invite him to lunch for me?"

"May I ask where?" Diana replied.

"What is the most expensive restaurant in Jump?" Vlad asked.

Diana looked at the phone in disbelief, "Sir, I don't know. I live in Wisconsin."

"Well now…" Vlad started.

"The nicest restaurant in town is 'The Lilac'," the driver supplied.

Vlad put hand over his cell phone. "You're joking," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No sir, the restaurant is run by a family whose surname is Lilac. It is one of the world's best restaurants."

Vlad gave the driver a disbelieving look and returned to his cell phone. "All right, invite him to lunch at the 'Lilac'," Vlad told his secretary.

Diana typed into her computer, "Sir, it's booked until December."

"Then pay them to give me a registration," Vlad said tightly. "It doesn't take much to get on those lists."

"Yes sir," Diana said.

"Very good, make it at, oh…." Vlad paused, "12:30?"

"Yes, sir," Diana said again.

"Very well, call me when you've set the time."

"Very well, sir," Diana replied and hung up the phone.

Vlad put his cell phone back in his pocket and smiled. This was certainly going to be an interesting week.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Beast Boy were currently on their third round on 'Turbo Racers' and Danny was loosing. "Ha! Beat that!" Beast Boy cheered.

Danny tried to maneuver around the car but Beast Boy just nudged his car into Danny's instead. "Hey," Danny protested.

"Better be careful," Beast Boy warned.

"Careful about what?" Danny asked.

All of a sudden Danny's car flipped over and blew up. "Ha!" Beast Boy said again. He drive his car across the finish line and thrust his arms into the air in a victory post. "Oh yeah, I'm the winner! I rule! Oh yeah!" he cheered.

"I had no idea you could do that," Danny said looking at his wreckage.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Want me to teach you?"

"Sure!"

Beast Boy restarted the game and started to show Danny where to push the buttons to get the other person's car to flip over.

On the other side of the room, Cyborg was monitoring the airplane traffic coming into Jump city. "Any luck," Robin asked.

"Nah, all commercial stuff. And no 'Vlad Masters' on any of the passenger lists either," Cyborg said.

A new name came up on the screen.

Robin pointed at it, "What's that?"

"A private jet," Cyborg said. "Nice one too," he whistled.

"What's the 'Dalv' corperation?" Robin asked, reading the title of the private aircraft.

Danny glanced over. "Did you say Dalv?"

"Yeah, heard of them?" Robin asked.

Danny nodded darkly, "That's Vlad, he uses the 'Dalv' name as an offset for when he doesn't want people to know it's him. Dalv, Vlad, it's his name spelled backwards."

"Well isn't that clever," Cyborg muttered.

"Dude, watch the screen," Beast Boy warned.

"Huh?" Danny asked and looked back at the game just in time to see his car blow up again. "Darn it!"

"I told ya," Beast Boy laughed.

"Where's he going next?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"He's going to a hotel then I don't know where," Cyborg admitted.

"Can you guess?" Robin asked.

"No, but I can monitor where the limo goes since it's owned by the city," Cyborg said.

"Do that then, tell me if anything happens," Robin said.

Cyborg nodded and continued to type away on the keyboard.

"More waiting?" Danny asked.

Robin nodded, "More waiting."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asimov received a call on his phone at about 10:30 that morning. "Asimov!" a cold voice greeted him, he recognized it instantly.

"Vlad!" he replied in a cold voice just as fake. "So, what are you up to, old buddy?"

"I was touring the country and I decided to stop by Jump," Vlad said.

"I'm sure," Asimov replied.

Vlad ignored the obvious insult. "Well, since I'm here do you want to go have lunch somewhere?" Vlad asked cheekily.

"Oh, I would be honored. Are you sure you have time for a lowly ghost hunter like me?" Asimov asked.

"Oh, ghost hunting is something of a hobby of mine as well. I'd like to see some of the inventions you've created," Vlad said in fake interest.

'Oh, he's making this too easy!' Asimov told himself. "But of course, how about I show you a few prototypes and after lunch we can return to my lab and I can show you something very," he paused for a smile, "special I've been working on."

"Sounds wonderful, old chum," Vlad said.

"Wonderful, wonderful! So, where shall we meet?" Asimov asked.

"Say about, 12:30 at the Lilac?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Oh, you've outdone yourself, that restaurant is one of the best," Asimov said in fake shock.

"Only the best for the best," Vlad said cheekily.

"Of course," Asimov replied. The two laughed but it was very forced.

"Well, shall I see you at 12:30 then?" Vlad asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Asimov replied.

"See you then," Vlad said.

"See you then," Asimov confirmed.

The two men hung up their phones and glared at them. "Idiot," they said together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cyborg continued to type away on his keyboard trying to get at any angle he possibly could. "He's trying to stay hidden, this guy is good," Cyborg said.

"Have you had any of the luck?" Starfire asked.

"A little," Cyborg said, "He's going to use the limo again at noon, maybe we can pick up his trail from there."

"Know anything beyond that?" Raven asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "No, like I said, this guy is good."

"Well then, looks like we'll just have to wait for the limo to stop," Robin said.

"Looks like it," Cyborg agreed.

They all watched the red dot careen through the 2-D map of Jump. It stopped at a place labeled Lilac.

"Lilac?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the nicest restaurant in town," Cyborg said.

"Why go there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe…" Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe to meet up with someone?" he suggested.

"Like a Dr. Asimov Andrews someone?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay, should we let things settle out themselves or go and make sure nothing happens?" Robin asked.

"Maybe we should go just to make sure," Danny said.

"Reason?" Raven asked.

"Let's see, evil bad guy one is meeting with evil bad guy two at a nice restaurant in the middle of town," Danny said.

"Good enough for me," Cyborg said.

"Me too," Robin answered. "Titans, go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for ignoring my fics. You see I got Megaman Battle Network 5 Team of Colonel and the liberation missions take FOREVER and... I'll shut up now . ;

So addictive runs off to play more /o/


	13. Meeting pt 2

Dr. Andrews walked up to the snooty looking man behind a desk at the front of the restaurant. "I'm here to meet with Vlad Masters," he said airily.

The man didn't say anything in reply but instead started to flip through a booklet that lay on the sloped podium he was standing behind. A small grin etched his stone features, "Ah yes, Masters, that would be table twelve sir."

Andrews nodded and followed the waiter to a small two person table at the edge of the restaurant. Vlad was already sitting there sipping a glass of wine and looking quite comfortable. Asimov set his jaw and tried his absolute hardest not to let the anger he felt in his chest escape. Vlad looked up as they approached and grinned, "Ah! Asimov, my good friend," he said in a fake genial voice as he stood up and took Asimov's hand in a warm shake.

"Hello Vlad," Asimov said in a warm voice. "I'm glad to see life has treated you well," he gushed while returning Vlad's handshake.

"I can't say I can complain," Vlad said with a small laugh. Then he looked at the empty seat across from him and motioned to it, "Please, sit down!"

Asimov sat down in the seat and Vlad poured him a glass of wine. Asimov played with the cup first, swirling the wine around and looking at Vlad's cold blue eyes over the top of the crystal. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Well, you did invite me to come see your new inventions," Vlad said while lifting his glass to Asimov in a mock toast. "How is your business going, anyway?"

"Wonderfully," Asimov said with a grin that almost seemed to put Vlad off as he toasted the man back.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. What with the patent disaster you had with me, hm?" Vlad asked.

"Ah, old chum, let bygones be bygones and to prove it I want to show you my latest invention. Maybe you would even be interested in investing in me after you see it," Asimov said after taking a sip of wine.

"I'd be honored," Vlad said silkily. "But first, let's have lunch."

As if on cue a waiter came up to their table with a pad and two glasses of ice water. "Have you decided on what you wish to order?"

"Yes," both men answered in identical voices.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They're not doing anything!" Cyborg hissed into the monitor in the back of the T-car. "They're so nervous around one another that they're not saying anything."

Danny shrugged, "Well both of them probably got where they are today by manipulation and deceit, or Vlad did at least. They have a reason to be nervous."

"You really don't like this guy, do you?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Let's see, he wants to kill my dad so he can marry my mom, meanwhile he's using his powers to gain money he doesn't deserve. Yeah, I really don't like him."

Robin gave Danny a pat on the shoulder and a short laugh. "Don't worry, we'll catch them sooner or later."

"Hopefully before Asimov shows Vlad that invention," Raven said darkly. "It's obviously a trap."

"An Vlad obviously knows it," Cyborg said.

Danny shook his head, "No, actually, I think Asimov might have a pretty good idea of what Vlad really is. And Vlad's ego is so big I don't think he's giving Asimov enough credit to think that he could possibly figure it out."

"Conclusion?" Cyborg said. "We keep them from that invention at all costs."

"But what of catching them?" Starfire asked. "If they do not do anything bad, we can not hold them responsible for doing anything."

"Maybe we should find out what the invention is, first," Raven suggested.

"So, we let Asimov take Vlad to the invention?" Danny asked incredulously.

Robin nodded, "And jump them at the last second. It's the best plan we've got."

"Shhh," Cyborg said, "They're talking again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad set down his fork and sipped his wine again. "That was delicious," he said with a grin.

"Yes, indeed," Asimov agreed. "Well, now that we're both full, do you wish to see my invention."

Vlad lifted his glass, "It would be a privilege to view an invention from an inventor with such caliber as yourself," he said in an airy voice.

Asimov lifted his glass so that it touched Vlad's and made a small tinkling sound as the crystal came together for a brief moment. "And it would be an honor to show it to an investor with such caliber as yourself," he returned the compliment.

Both men took a small sip of wine and stood up. Vlad leaving cash and a fairly good tip to pay for their mean. "Shall we?" he asked.

"After you," Asimov said with grace.

Vlad smirked and walked out of the restaurant with a glaring Asimov right behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All right, now we're getting somewhere," Cyborg said while starting the T-car. "Everyone hang on."

Everyone grabbed the nearest solid object as Cyborg made a vicious U-turn in the car. Danny, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire were slightly cramped but Robin was a little worse for the wear because he didn't have anything to grab onto.

"Okay peoples, we've got a job to do," Cyborg said robustly and started to follow the dark car along the highway.

"Won't they notice us?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Cyborg tapped his ear, "They're still too busy dancing around with one another about their little schemes that they don't have time or presence to notice us."

"Oh," Danny said and watched the car weave in and out of traffic ahead of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry about the short update guys. Neko is a somewhat tired kitty getting ready for school and all (mostly back log of homework and stuff, yes I do have summer homework and yes I was bad and ignored it.) So, enjoy this and hopefully next time I update it will be a titch longer :3


	14. The Weapon

They followed the two men right to the main building for the convention. They all waited for Vlad and Asimov to get out of the car and out of sight before getting out themselves. "Okay, now what?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll go in," Danny said. "I can stay invisible and if any ghost equipment detects me I'll just fly out and call for backup."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked. "Is not that plan a little dangerous?"

"What choice do we have?" Danny asked. "If we all just barge in then they'll know we're there for sure. And we're going into the other part of the building anyway, so maybe there isn't as many working inventions. Andrews seemed to take apart whatever inventions he got his hands on anyways."

Robin nodded, "Danny is right," he said slowly. "This is the best option we have, but I want your communicator to be on live feed back the whole time. If you're caught then we won't hide out any more."

Danny nodded, "Fair enough," he said with a half grin.

Cyborg gave Danny a small pat on the shoulder, "Good luck man," he said.

"Thanks," Danny replied and jumped into the air concentrating on the small power source inside of him. Two rings came out and allowed him to transform while he hovered in the air.

"That is still cool to watch," Beast Boy said excitedly.

Danny gave him a laugh and flew off in pursuit of Vlad and Asimov.

Danny flew down the deserted corridors of the building that Asimov had led Vlad into. "Creepy," Danny said under his breath.

"No kidding," Robin muttered, "I wonder why he has half of the center all to himself."

Danny flew up to a pair of tightly shut doors. He shrugged and flew through them into the same cavernous room they had been in only days before. "This place was the convention center the whole time," Danny murmured.

"He changed it to suit his needs," Robin said stunned. "He must have been planning this for months."

Danny heard to voices trading forced laughs coming towards him and he quickly turned invisible and hid behind a computer for good measure.

"So, what is this amazing invention you want to show me so badly," Vlad said with a spark of genuine interest in his voice.

"This," Asimov said with a grin. He pressed a button on the computer Danny was hiding behind and a light in the far corner of the room lit up to reveal an enormous robot, just as big as the first few Danny and the Titans had fought, only this time it had an opening in the top. "A manned mecha suit. Capable of destroying almost any and all military war craft, and completely impervious to any superhero attacks, including ghosts."

"My god," Vlad said in awe. Even he could keep his calm demeanor when such a weapon was shown to him. "You could take on the Justice League with this," he said.

"Oh yes, them, the government," he grinned, "You."

Vlad laughed, "Me? What threat could I possibly pose to you now that you have…" he eyed the robot darkly, "this?"

"Ah, my dear Vlad. I know you're not entirely human, I figured that out long ago. What you are, I can't tell, but I know you have some kind of powers. So I decided to deal with them all, Ghost Hunters are renowned for creating some of the most high tech weapons just because their prey is so elusive and invulnerable. I created this not to crush cities or countries; I created it to smite you."

Vlad gave him a weak smile, "Me? But I am only a business…"

"Traitor," Asimov hissed making Danny jump at the sudden note of rage that came into his voice. "You stole my ideas Vlad. You used your powers to do so. I know it, and you can't convince me otherwise."

"Oh my god," Robin said. "Danny, get out of there now," he hissed.

Danny didn't need telling twice, he quietly flew away from the computer and got ready to bolt through the ceiling. But before he could the robot whirred to life and stood up without Asimov inside. "It's also activated automatically if any kind of entity that isn't human isn't in the room. Whoever you are I suggest you show yourself."

Danny gulped, looked at the robot and looked around for a place to escape. "Danny, run!" Robin yelled.

Danny shut his eyes and flew as fast as he could towards the ceiling. The robot let out a scan and he could hear the familiar voice of the Fenton Ghost Finder say, "There is a ghost directly ahead." Then it fired off a missile that opened to reveal a net that completely covered Danny before he could even blink.

The net glowed a ghostly green and Danny felt his powers fade. He sunk to the ground and became visible to both Vlad and Asimov. "Well, hello there," Asimov said with a sneer. "How long have you been here?"

Vlad looked down at Danny in surprise but didn't say anything. Danny glared back at him with an expression that said 'this is all your fault you know.'

"You were with the Titans before. Where are they now?" Asimov hissed.

"I don't know," Danny lied.

Asimov smirked, "Oh?" he asked, "How noble to cover for them."

Danny shot Vlad a hard glare and Vlad glared back. Asimov took note of this, "I see you two know each other," he murmured. Then a light seemed to click in his brain, "Oh…" he said knowingly. "So Vlad, you're like this child aren't you."

Vlad's eyes narrowed on Asimov, "You're fast," he muttered. "Only you made a grave mistake," he said and transformed. "I'm about twenty times more powerful then that child."

For the first time in his life Danny hoped against hope that Vlad could win.

Asimov laughed, "Oh aren't you an enigma, Vlad Masters. I wonder how many other poor souls you cheated out of millions with your powers."

The robot whirred to life and fired off another missile that Vlad deflected with ease and destroyed the net with his energy blast. "Too bad you won't find that out," Vlad said with a small grin.

Asimov hissed at Vlad through his teeth. "You think you're so great, but you're just another washed up businessman if you take away your powers."

Vlad raised his hands up and they started to glow and bright red. "You made a mistake when you targeted me, Andrews!" he yelled.

Asimov pressed another button and the robot jumped in front of him at the last second blocking the attack with a shield. He stepped into the hand of the giant robot and jumped into the cockpit before Vlad could do anything else. "Don't think you've won just yet Masters!" Asimov roared.

Danny was still caught under the net that was slowly leeching out his energy bit by bit. No doubt it was an invention from the convention. The battle above him raged on while he just tried to stay conscious.

"Yo, you okay?" a voice behind him muttered.

"Cyborg?" Danny asked weakly. "You…"

"Just hold still, Phantom," Cyborg said as he pulled at the net. "We'll try and get you out of this."

"But Masters and Andrews…" Danny said.

Cyborg shook his head, "Not our problem right now. This is over our heads; we need to call for backup."

"Backup?" Danny asked.

Cyborg pulled the rest of the net off Danny and hulled him to his feet. "There are more Titans then just us you know," he said with a grin. "For now, we'll retreat. I don't think they'll destroy each other quiet yet. This is just another battle in a war."

Danny sighed and pulled his wits about him before making him and Cyborg go intangible and pulling him through the ceiling.

"What you do that for?" Cyborg yelped once they got out of the large building underneath the surface.

Danny sunk to his knees and finally let go of his ghost form. "Quickest way out," he muttered.

Robin stood over him and held out his hand, "Good job," he said with a grin.

Danny gave him a tiny grin and took the offered hand letting Robin pull him to his feet. "Thanks."

"We'll deal with this once we call in Titans East," Raven said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

Robin patted him on the shoulder, "You'll see," he said.


	15. To the Rescue!

A few hours later Danny was playing DOOM against Cyborg at Titan's Tower when there was something that sounded like a large doorbell that sounded through the building. "I'll get it!" Cyborg said excitedly and ran to the front door.

"If you want to, you can change now," Robin told Danny quietly.

Danny nodded and transformed while Cyborg de-activated the security system to let in whoever was outside.

"That is still very cool," Beast Boy said with a grin.

Danny smiled back while Cyborg was attacked by two kids speaking very quickly in what Danny guessed was Spanish. "Who?" he asked.

"Mas and Menos," a slender boy with black hair and black eyes said. "They're twins, they only speak Spanish and their super power is super speed then they're touching."

"And you are?" Danny asked.

He smiled and held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Aqualad," he replied in a calm voice.

"Speedy!" Robin said happily and held out his hand.

"Hey Robin!" the tall youth replied and took Robin's hand in a firm shake.

"My name is Bumblebee," a pretty African American girl said behind Danny.

Danny spun around and almost fell over but he managed to catch himself and hover in mid air about level with Bumblebee. "Hi, my name is Phantom."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. So I heard the bad guy we're after is your villain."

Danny nodded, "Pretty much. His name is Plasmius, he's half human and half ghost like me only there's a 20 year difference in our powers."

She winced, "Ouch."

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"Woah, back up," Speedy said, "Did you say ghost?"

Danny nodded, "Yeup."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Speedy said with a smirk.

Danny vanished and flew behind Speedy picking him up off the ground then letting him land lightly back on his feet. Then Danny re-appeared hanging upside-down in front of him. "So I don't exist?" he asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started to roar with laughter while Robin and Bumblebee tried to keep it in. Mas and Menos merely looked puzzled. "Quales?" Mas asked.

Cyborg pulled out a Spanish dictionary he had gotten after he had met the two. "Erm…" he said while flipping through the pages, "Danny… es un fantasma…" he said in broken Spanish.

"QUE?" they both yelled and looked at Danny who was still hovering upside-down.

"What did you tell them?" Danny asked.

"I told them you're a ghost," Cyborg said. "Or at least I think I did."

"You think," Danny said with a grin.

"Well can you speak Spanish?" Cyborg teased.

Danny laughed and flipped back over, "No, but my sister can."

"So, where do we go from here?" Bumblebee asked.

Danny scratched his head, "Well, let's see, last we saw Vlad and Asimov were both attacking each other and then I kinda had to leave. I have no idea if anything else has changed since then."

"Quickest way," Cyborg said and pointed at the TV. "The news."

Robin nodded and turned on the TV to see Asimov's robot attacking the down town area and Vlad was no where to be seen. "Oh that can not be good," Starfire said fearfully.

Danny growled, "Vlad probably got away," he said. "He's got more recourses then just his powers and I can grantee you he will use them."

Robin nodded, "I agree with that. Well then, shall we go?"

Everyone nodded, "Sounds like fun," Beast Boy said. "Ready to kick some bad guy butt?"

Danny laughed, "You bet."

Robin nodded again, "All right then. Danny, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Bumblebee, since you all can fly I want you to go ahead and scope out the battle situation but do not engage in battle. Not yet. We still need a strategy."

They all nodded and Danny merely went intangible to fly out the window where as everyone else went out the door. Robin waited till they were gone and gave his remaining friends a small grin, "Everyone else, to the T-car."

"T-car!" Mas and Menos cheered and grabbed hands before flying down to the basement.

"You two better not mess up my pain job!" Cyborg bellowed while trying to catch up with the super speedy twins.

Robin let him self have a chuckle before he, Speedy and Aqualad all followed Cyborg out the door.

Cyborg pulled the T-car up to a large segment of building in the middle of the street where Starfire was hovering. "Well?" Robin asked.

Starfire smiled as she saw Robin approach, "It looks like he is searching for something as he is not actually stealing anything."

"Or someone," a voice said.

Robin looked around and Danny appeared in front of him. "Vlad?" he asked.

"He's close," Danny sighed, "But I can't tell where, all I know is that he's biding his time."

"He's probably trying to make the Asimov guy run out of juice," Cyborg mused. "That robot thing has to take quite a bit of fuel."

"It's a theory," Robin said. "Anything else?"

The rest of the Titans chose to appear just about that time. "Nothin," Beast Boy muttered.

Raven shook her head, "I couldn't find out anything either."

Bumblebee shook her head, "The guy is just tearing up the downtown. Only thing I can gather is why you had to retreat, the thing is really powerful."

"And has a giant shield covering it's butt," Beast Boy snapped. "Nothing the city throws at it can touch it."

"And we're surprised about that… why?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy opened his mouth and held up a finger before putting his hand down and shaking his head, "Yeah, I got nothing."

Robin nodded, "Okay then, we'll try old tactics first. Phantom, Cyborg see if you can double team the force field."

Danny and Cyborg nodded before running at the giant robot that was starting to head their way. Danny pulled back his hands and unleashed an energy blast big enough to knock out a small electrical plant while Cyborg pumped his energy levels to 100 and fired off his own blast.

The results were mixed, while the two blasts did weaken the shield it did not have the desired effect of destroying them completely.

"Darn it!" Cyborg hissed and jumped out of the way as a robotic arm came flying at him to bury its self in the street below.

Danny flew around behind it and tried another blast, but it didn't do any more damage then the one before.

Robin growled, "We need to take that shield down!" he yelled. "Titan's GO!"

Everyone else flew into the fray hoping that somehow their combined attacks would be enough to break down the energy shield.

From inside the giant robot Asimov chuckled, "Well, well, well, the Teen Titans. A formidable opponent indeed."

"Look out!" Danny yelled and made him self and Raven intangible just before a huge missile destroyed the building that was behind her.

"Thanks," she gasped trying to maintain her spell that was holding several rocks poised to crush an arm that was holding Beast Boy captive. She let go of the rocks and the arm was weakened enough that Beast Boy was able to morph into a dinosaur and get free before hitting the giant robot with his tail and knocking it off kilter a bit.

Danny looked around wildly while it became apparent that the Titans were loosing the battle against the huge robot. It just had too much technology.

"Phantom, look out!" Robin yelled right before Danny found himself in the clutches of the giant robot. A green haze appeared around the arm before Danny felt a nasty electrical shock jolt his body. He cried out in pain until it stopped and Asimov's voice could be heard.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" he asked.

There was the sound of a high powered ecto grenade launcher going off before Danny felt the metal arm let go. Danny felt himself get caught and supported by Bumblebee and Starfire before they all looked to see where the attack had come from.

Maddie Fenton lowered her gun and smiled, "Yes, I think we do!" she yelled and a large cheer rose from the crowd of ghost hunters behind her.


	16. Final Chapter

Danny's eyes widened, "Oh wow…" he said slowly.

"Good or bad?" Bumblebee asked him.

Danny gave her a sheepish smile, "It kinda depends. Possibly bad for me, but as far as fighting goes, if my mom's in charge this could help."

"Is she that good?" Cyborg asked.

Danny gave a short laugh, "You have no idea."

Maddie tuned out all other distractions like she had learned in her marital arts classes and pulled out a thin tube of metal. She pressed a button on the side and two glowing ends came out and elongated into a staff. "Your day has come Asimov!" she yelled. "We want our inventions back!"

Asimov smirked, "Your inventions?" he said through the robot. "Your inventions were nothing until I took them. And now you will witness the fruits of your labor!" he yelled and turned back towards the Titans.

Maddie was not one who appreciated being ignored, Jack even less so. With an enraged yell the two adults in their HAZMAT suits led a battalion of 70 ghost hunters at the robot, each armed with an invention of their own design. Maddie was the first to leap forward with her weapon held in front of her.

"Ha, you think that will pierce my defenses woman!" he yelled.

Maddie growled and tightened her grip on her staff letting it glow a bright electrifying green before slamming it into the shield like a sword. At first it seemed like she would be propelled by the giant force field, but after a few tense seconds her weapon began to sink into the shield as if it were gelatin. With a triumphant yell she called her brothers and sisters in arms to attack the shield.

"Dude, that's your mom?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said wide eyed.

"She rocks!" Cyborg cheered.

Danny landed on his feet and took in a few deep breaths, "The shield is weakening, but not enough," he said.

Robin grinned, "Think your trick will work again?"

Cyborg patted Danny on the shoulder, "I don't know, why don't we check?" he asked.

Danny grinned, letting his eyes turn a reckless green, "All right," he said floating back up into the air.

"You'll want to time it!" Robin warned them. "On my count."

Danny and Cyborg both nodded. Danny's hands began to pulsate with a green light and they all heard a faint hum as Cyborg's cannon came online. "One," Robin said slowly, watching the wavering barrier. "Two…" he said again, calculating just the right time. Maddie yelled again and slammed her staff into the shield. "NOW!" Robin yelled.

Danny pulled his hands back and let loose a giant blast tinged with white and Cyborg let loose a bright mass of energy in succession to one another so that Danny's blast hit first then Cyborg's.

The barrier glowed a bright green, then shattered completely. Inside the robot Asimov hissed as he smelled burning circuitry and he knew he lost his ectoplasmic shield.

A cheer rose from the Ghost Hunters as Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven and Speedy all took the opening on Robin's command and went to attack the robot directly.

"Well?" Maddie yelled. "Let's finish this!"

Another, louder cheer rose from the hunters as they all went forth to start attacking.

"Are you sure she's your mom?" Cyborg asked.

Danny laughed, "Yes, she's my mom."

"And she doesn't kick your butt every time you meet?" Cyborg asked.

"I get reaaaaly lucky," Danny said. "She's really good at her job."

"No kidding," Beast Boy said while staring wide eyed at the melee.

Vlad laughed hoarsely from his vantage point. "All the pawns doing exactly as they should," he said. "Perfect," and with that he disappeared, no longer worried he would be ousted. And if he was… well he had his own ways with dealing with such things.

Danny could tell that Vlad had disappeared the second his foe's energy signature could no longer be felt. He didn't even need his ghost sense to tell that Vlad was gone. The second Asimov could no longer hope to win Vlad's work was done. Danny sighed but knew that Vlad would come later, right now it was the man in the giant robot suit that he needed to deal with.

Maddie let out a shriek as she jumped on to the large robot once again and ground her staff into a crevice. The staff crackled with its green energy and the robot shifted, trying to get the woman off of it.

"Back her up!" Robin yelled and jumped up next to Maddie, shoving a bird-arang into the crevice next to it, trying to cut the circuitry.

Maddie looked over at the masked boy and smiled, "Well, it's an honor to meet you, Robin."

Robin grinned back, "I wish I can still do this when I'm older. Neat stuff you have there."

Maddie looked at the robot, smiling grimly, "I didn't give that man all of my inventions," she laughed ad pushed off of the robot. Robin took the hint and followed suit.

Jack held up a large grenade launcher and fired off a blast that landed right where his wife had been only seconds before. The area crackled and the robot wavered dangerously.

"Nice gun," Cyborg told Jack.

"It's not a gun, it's an Ectoplasmic Grenade Launcher," Jack said while patting the large metallic object in his arms. "Gun's are bad," he said matter of factly.

Cyborg blinked dubiously while Maddie landed gracefully right behind her husband. "Nice work Jack!" she said and jumped off to plan her next attack with Jack waddling after her.

"Quite the team," Robin told Danny.

Danny watched as Jack tripped and the grenade launcher went off, sending a bright green missile at a parked car. "And, sometimes not," Danny said with a grin.

Robin shook his head amusedly and whistled loudly. All of the Titans heralded the call and came over. "Okay, we're going to have one shot at this, so I want to make it perfectly clear that everyone has to do what I say, understand?"

Everyone nodded and Robin pointed at the robot. "Danny, I want you to phase inside of that thing now that the shield is down and pull Asimov out so he doesn't get caught in the explosion. I don't want you to destroy it, okay?"

Danny nodded, "Right," he answered.

"Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire and Raven, I want you to aim at where ever Phantom's mom is aiming at, she seems to know it's weak points. Everyone else, distract it as best you can so that he can't tell where we're firing, okay?" Robin asked.

Everyone nodded and Robin gave them a big smiled, "Titans, GO!" he yelled and everyone scattered.

Maddie cried as she fell off the robot, her staff still wedged in the crevice. Jack looked wide eyed as the monstrosity turned on his wife and Maddie lay there trying to collect her wits about her. Asimov chuckled from inside the robot and aimed a small launcher at her, "Finally," he muttered.

Raven appeared and teleported them to a safe place before the blast could hit. Jack abandoned his weapon and ran over to his wife. "Maddie, are you all right?" he asked her while helping her up.

Maddie shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine."

Cyborg wandered over, "You know where the weak points are?" he asked her.

Maddie pointed at where her staff was wedged into the robot. "Aim there, if you hit it enough it should penetrate to the core."

Jack turned around and bellowed to the ghost hunters behind him, "Hear that!"

There was a roar of agreement and the sounds of various high powered items getting powered up in preparation for the final barrage.

Cyborg grinned and charged his arm cannon, "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile the other Titans were running around and keeping Asimov's attention off of the small force getting together behind his back. "I'll get you!" he hissed and pressed a button that fired a large missile at Robin, who dodged neatly and watched with dismay as the object destroyed part of the street.

"This is getting expensive," he muttered under his breath.

Danny hovered above, waiting for the final attack.

"Three," Maddie yelled. "Two," she took in a deep breath, "ONE!"

Many colored lights of various power shot out and hit where Maddie's staff had made an indentation into the outer shell of the robot. There was a soft hum as the energy core started to over power and become unstable. Inside the robot Asimov held up his hands to shield himself from the sparks that were flying everywhere. "This is a one time thing, buddy," he heard a voice say above him as he was lifted out of his seat to safety.

Raven held up a protective shield around the ghost hunters and her friends as the robot blew up. After the explosion had subsided Danny floated down gently with a rather bewildered Asimov in his clutched. "Here we go," Danny sighed with relief.

Maddie walked over to the smoldering remains of the robot and pulled her staff out clean as a whistle. Cyborg whistled himself, "That's some quality work right there."

"Thanks dear," Maddie smiled and looked at her staff lovingly. Then her gaze glanced sharply over to Danny, "So, ghost boy, what's your excuse for being here this time?"

"He's a Titan," Robin answered before Danny could.

Maddie blinked, "What?"

Starfire flew over to Danny and placed her hands on his shoulders while the rest of the Titans circled around him. "Yes, and he is a very good Titan as well. A true friend."

Danny blushed heavily while Cyborg pulled him into a noogie. "You blush too easily," he laughed.

"I do not!" Danny protested but didn't bother to phase out of the painful sign of affection being bestowed on him by someone twice his size.

Bumblebee tied up Asimov and flew into the air with him. "I'm gonna go drop this one off at jail. Want me to pick up pizza for our victory party?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy cheered.

Robin nodded and Bumblebee flew off with the angry man.

Maddie stepped forward and held out her hand to Danny. "Well, ghost boy, I guess I'll over look things this time given the situation."

Danny looked at her hand like it was an alien then he smiled and took it. "Thanks," he said with relief in his voice.

Maddie pulled his forward and whispered into his ear, "And you're allowed to spend the night tonight, but I want you to call me at ten, understand?" she asked him.

Danny's mouth fell open and his green eyes widened. Maddie smirked, "I guessed about three months ago sweetie, and now that you're a Titan I'm positive. Only a son of mine could do so well. I'm so proud, Danny."

Danny smiled and resisted the urge to hug his mom. "Dad?" he muttered back.

"I'll tell Jack when I think he's ready. Now go have fun, and call me at ten," she said letting go of his hand.

Danny nodded, "I will, I promise."

"We'll talk later," Maddie added. "But now, go have fun."

Danny took off into the air and waved at his mom then followed the rest of the Titans back to Titan's Tower for the celebratory party.

* * *

So, school and homework and a painful injury later I finally finish it. Well now, innit that impressive? So, here's the thing, if I get enough NICE and WELL THOUGHT OUT replies to this, I will write a sequel. With Danny's relationship with his parents, Teen Titans and Sam. 

Well that was a hoot, and finally THE END.

EDIT: HEY PEOPLES! There be a sequel. It's called 'Hopes and Dreams' and it's on my fanfiction . net profile (because my site hasn't been updated in awhile) so, if you want a say in how the new story goes, get over there soon because I plan on writing the next chapter real soon. (This was posted on 8/12/06)

Thanks for reading this. See you in the next story.


End file.
